


Nymphomaniac

by Nitroglycerin



Series: Nymphomaniac [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Nymphomaniac - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bloodplay, Chan, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Satyrism, Sex, Sex Education, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroglycerin/pseuds/Nitroglycerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry po jistém incidentu skončí poraněný a v bezvědomí v postranní uličce, kde ho najde nějaký muž. Podaří se mu ho probrat a odvede ho k sobě, protože Harry odmítne se přemístit do nemocnice Sv. Munga. Neznámý muž vyzvídá, jak se tam Harry dostal a Harry, i když je ze začátku proti, začne vyprávět svůj dlouhý příběh, až dokud se nedostane k incidentu, který ho dostal do té uličky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Obyvatelé této části Londýna byli už dávno zalezlí ve svých bytech a domovech, v noci nebylo bezpečné se tam pohybovat. V zapadlých uličkách této čtvrti se vyskytovala různá pochybná individua s těmi nejzvláštnějšími typy kariéry, od drogových dealerů, přes prodejce orgánů k vymahačům dluhů.

Venku už se sbíhala tmavá mračna, která zakrývala tmavnoucí oblohu, jak slunce zapadalo. Kapky, které padaly z mraků na měděné střechy s charakteristickým dutým zvukem, voda stékala i po zdech jedné ztemnělé uličky, které se dala až děsivě snadno přehlédnout, i přesto že navazovala hned na hlavní ulici této čtvrti.

Tohle počasí, ani potencionální nebezpečí nezabránilo muži vyjít ze svého bytu. Člověk by mohl říct, že jen absolutní blázen by si mohl dovolit to, co on, ale už z dálky působil neohroženě. V ruce pevně svíral zvláštní kus klacku, tak by to aspoň vypadalo pro nezasvěcené osoby. Pro osoby zasvěcené by to byla hůlka. Celé jeho vzezření jako by vyzývalo pochybné existence si něco zkusit. Přesto si k němu nikdo nic nedovolil.

Osoba mířila po hlavní ulici někam dál, do centra Londýna, kde taková čtvrť už nebyla. Jakýkoli drobný pohyb upřeně sledovaly temné oči osoby. Ačkoli pršelo, voda, jako by se narážela do nějaké překážky asi půl metru nad tím člověkem a po ní sklouzávala ze stran. Byl nedoteknutelný dešti. Ani pramen jeho uhlazených černých vlasů se nehnul ve větru, jako by se i sám vítr bál zkřivit byť jediný.

Mužův pohled upoutal pohyb po jeho pravé straně. Ihned se na něj jeho oči zaměřily a zableskly se nebezpečně. Z ulice se vyřítila černá kočka, která se ztratila mezi popelnicemi vedoucí do temné uličky. Jeho pohled zůstal na tu uličku zaměřen, i když kočka už byla pryč.

Hluboko v uličce, mezi odpadky, leželo něčí tělo, člověk by si ho skoro ani nevšiml, leželo tam nenápadně, voda na něj dopadala a nic ji neodvracelo, oblečení bylo potrhané. To vše se dalo zaznamenat už z dálky. Muž se prodral skrz odpadky až k bezvědomému tělu, nebo tak alespoň vypadalo. Zastavil se nad ním a sledoval, jak se to tělo chvěje zimou. Chvíli nad ním jen stál a prohlížel si ho.

Bylo to tělo mladého muže, neřekl by mu víc než dvacet pět let. Černé vlasy, které by zřejmě byly za normálních podmínek velmi rozcuchané, se mu vlivem deště lepily k obličeji a zakrývaly tak zranění na hlavě. „Nox!“ zamumlal tiše muž stojící nad tělem a špička jeho hůlky se rozsvítila. V záři hůlky si ho mohl prohlédnout lépe. Obličej byl v tomto světě naprosto celý poset modřinami, od roztrženého rtu až k formujícímu se monoklu pod levým okem. Jeho šaty byly potrhané a na některých místech ukazovaly, že zranění neutrpěl jen obličej. Postava ležícího muže byla docela drobná, štíhlá a mírně svalnatá.

Muž přenesl svůj deštník, který si předtím vytvořil kouzlem, i nad bezvědomé tělo. Stále ještě rozsvícenou hůlkou přejel nad celým tělem muže, spíše chlapce, který ležel u jeho nohou. Přejíždel od jeho chodidel, na kterých mu chyběla jedna bota, přes nohy, přes rozthané oblečení na trupu až k obličeji. Tam si všiml něčeho, co ho přesvědčilo, aby zde tělo nenechával jeho osudu.

Pod zmáčenými vlasy mladíka se skrývalo cosi jako jizva ve tvaru blesku, která byla ale celkem matná. Muž se nad tím zamračil, moc dobře věděl, kdo v jeho světě nosí stejný symbol, symbol po temné kletbě. Přesto mu přišlo až nereálné, aby hrdina kouzelnického světa ležel zde, u jeho nohou, zraněný. Rozhlédl se kolem, jako by čekal, že je to nějaký vtip nebo nějaká past, ale místo toho nalezl kousek od sebe rozbité brýle s kulatými obroučkami. Sebral je a uklidil do svého hábitu.

„Enervate!“ zamířil hůlkou na bezvědomé tělo. Chvíli poté, co kouzlo seslal, se oči mladíka otevřely a zmateně se rozhlédly po okolí. Jeho oči zakotvily nejprve na záři hůlky a teprve potom se zvedly až k jeho majiteli. Bylo zřejmé, že ho moc jasně nevidí z toho, jak přivíral oči. Chyběly mu ty brýle.

Jakmile se do muže zabodl pohled malachitových očí, byl si téměř jistý, že skutečně před ním leží hrdina kouzelnického světa. Harry Potter. Chlapec se před ním ani nenamáhal nějak bránit, kdyby na něj teď seslal jakoukoli kletbu, podařilo by se mu to a chlapec, který přežil by už nemusel existovat. Tohle prolétlo hlavou muži, než se k němu natáhl, aby mu pomohl vstát a promluvil: „Vstávej, dovedu tě do nemocnice svatého Munga,“ zavrčel muž nelibě a podepřel Haryho pod paží, čímž ho vytáhl na nohy. Přesto ho ale dál musel přidržovat, bylo na něm vidět, že se sotva drží, aby nespadl.

„Ne, ke svatému Mungovi ne…,“ vydechl bývalý Nebelvír. I přese všechnu bolest mohl muž spatřit v jeho tváři neústupnost a chuť se hádat, pokud by dál trval na tom, že ho dotáhne do nemocnice. Harry ale očividně ještě neskončil. „Radši mě tu nechte, jestli hodláte někoho zavolat, nějak se už pryč dostanu, přemístím.“

Muž ho propálil svým temným pohledem a pomalu s ním klopýtal k východu z uličky. Zhasnul světlo své hůlky a schoval ji do hábitu. Nepotřeboval na sebe upozorňovat ještě další mudly, už stačí, že ho uvidí, jak táhne nějakého bezvládného kluka. Vlastně, ne jen tak nějakého. „Nikoho nezavolám, ale v tomhle stavu se nepřemístíš, mohlo by dojít k odštěpu. Vezmu tě k sobě, zkusím tě dát nějak dohromady,“ zachraptěl temně muž vedle Harryho a táhnul ho ke svému bytu. Téměř ho spíš nesl, mladík nebyl schopen udělat krok sám. Harry jen něco tiše zaprotestoval, ale i tak se nebránil, neměl sílu. Muž ho dotáhl až k vchodu do jeho bytu. Bral ho k sobě z jediného důvodu, chtěl vědět, co se stalo, že největší hvězda kouzelnického světa skončí v uličce temného mudlovského Londýna

Nepochyboval, že to je pravý Harry Potter. Z jeho pohledu dokázal vyčíst pravdu, dokázal cítit tíhu, co to vezme, když na něm spočíval osud celého kouzelnického světa, když na něj všichni spoléhali, dokázal vidět tu bolest v něm.

Odemknul dveře bytu a dovedl Harryho až ke koupelně. Nebyla moc velká, ani prostorná, ale to se od bytů v této čtvrti ani očekávat nedalo. Posadil ho na kraj vany a ze skříně, která stále hned u vchodu do koupelny vytáhl nějaké svoje oblečení, které položil na poličku vedle umyvadla a opustil koupelnu, přičemž za sebou zavřel dveře.

Po chvíli se z koupelny ozvalo dopadání vody na povrch vany. Muž to neřešil, pouze šel připravit postel, věděl, že toho kluka bude muset trochu vyléčit. To, co na něm zatím viděl, mohla být pouze povrchová zranění.

Na stolek vedle postele položil skleničku s dýňovým džusem a misku s francouzskou polévkou bujabézou, kterou přes den pomocí pár kouzel připravil. I přes to, v jaké žil čtvrti, si dokázal ponechat alespoň nějaký styl.

Hůlku pevněji sevřel v ruce, když uslyšel, že voda přestala téct. To, že si ho pozval do bytu, neznamenalo, že nebude ostražitý. Otočil se právě, aby viděl, jak Harry vstoupil do tohoto pokoje. Nebylo těžké ho v tak malém bytě najít. Na sobě měl jenom temně zelenou košili muže, který byl o dost vyšší než on, takže i košile mu dosahovala někam do půlky stehen.

Kvůli chybějícím brýlím si nemohl všimnout vykolejeného pohledu muže, který se od něj ale hned odvrátil. „Lehni si, ošetřím ti nějaká zranění,“ zavrčel tak tiše, že se Harry musel natáhnout, aby lépe slyšel. Jen přikývl a přešel k posteli a opatrně si přes bok lehl. Snažil se, aby se nemusel posadit. To totiž bolelo.

Muž si toho všiml, ale radši to nijak nekomentoval. Napadal ho jen jediný důvod, proč by se tak bál toho si sednout. Zamračil se nad tím a podal Harrymu už spravené brýle. Přisunul se k němu na židli a sklonil se nad ním.

Harry sebou cuknul, když na něj zamířil hůlkou. Kdysi bystrozorský reflex. Najednou ale ucítil úlevu, když se mu už téměř vybarvený monokl vyléčil. Přikryl se po pas peřinou a rukama ji pevně držel, jako by věřil, že to je nějaký štít před neznámým.

Ruka muže sklouzla k jeho bradě, kterou nadzvedla, aby mohl lépe uzdravit jeho ret. Mužův pohled sklouznul o něco níž, k Harrymu krk a pozvedl nad tím obočí. Harryho krk totiž byl obtáhnutý rudým pruhem, jako kdyby ho někdo něčím škrtil. Celý pruh byl úplně rudý a muž si všiml, že z toho pruhu trčí sem tam nějaké třísky. Kouzlem mu postupně krk vyléčil.

Stejnou ránu, jakou měl Harry na krku, nesla i jeho zápěstí. Muž se ani nesnažil zjistit, od čeho to je, protože měl jistou představu, jak se tam Harry vzal, přesto to stále neodpovídalo na jeho otázky. I přesto, že Harry promluvil, nepřestal ho léčit.

„Kdo jste?“ zeptal se Harry tiše, jako by se bál upozornit na sebe nějakého dravce. Upřeně muže přes brýle pozoroval, že pomalu ani nevnímal úlevu od bolesti, kterou cítil.

Muž k němu zvedl svůj temný pohled a upřel ho do těch smaragdových očí, které na něj hleděly. „Mám spoustu jmen v kouzelnickém světě, i když pochybuji, že bys je ke mně kdy přiřadil. Říkej mi jednoduše…hm, Viper,“ navrhl tiše muž. Harry jen tiše přikývl. „Předpokládám správně, že ty jsi ten slavný ‚Zlatý chlapec‘ Harry Potter?“ Další přikývnutí. „Jak se stalo, aby hrdina kouzelnického světa skončil v této části Londýna?“

Harry se trochu zavrtěl, ale pohled do jeho očí nepřerušil, stejně jako Viper nepřestával v léčení jeho zničeného těla. „Musel bych vám říct dlouhý příběh, abyste to pochopil,“ odpověděl nejasně Harry.

Viper přikývl a opět se na něj zadíval. „Myslím, že času máme oba zrovna docela dost, rád si ten příběh poslechnu celý.“

„Dobrá, ale budete mě soudit. Budete si o mně myslet, že jsem pravděpodobně nějaký zplozenec ďábla, určen jen k tomu, abych plnit Zem hříchy,“ řekl odevzdaně Harry.

Muž zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, nebudu tě soudit,“ přislíbil.

„Můj život by se dal rozdělit na několik kapitol, první kapitole dejme název… ‚Ďábel‘.“


	2. Kapitola 1 - Ďábel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry začne vyprávět svůj příběh od dětství až po třetí ročník. Upozorňuji předem, že je zvláštně psaná přímá řeč a kapitola je trochu delší (jen 7 700 slov).   
> Varování: chan, slash, sex mezi muži

„Příběh Harryho Pottera je snad znám celé kouzelnické veřejnosti. Všichni znají toho silného chlapce, který přežil, který je vzor snad pro všechny. Snad každá matka by ho chtěla jako manžela pro svou dceru, snad každý otec by ho chtěl jako syna, ale neznají ty věci kolem toho. Ani je nezveřejňuji. Proč bych taky měl? Je to konečně můj život.

Bezmála veškeré svoje dětství jsem strávil u Dursleyových, u příbuzných ze strany mojí matky. Mnoho lidí si myslí, že to byli milující příbuzní, kteří byli poctěni tím, že se mohli starat o toho slavného Harryho Pottera. Opak je ale pravdou. Moji příbuzní nesnášeli cokoli, co souviselo s magií, takže i mě. Nemusím snad ani říkat, že jsem do svých jedenácti let nepoznal, co to znamená mít přátele, co to znamená být milován.

Přátele jsem nemohl mít, protože můj, tenkrát tlustý, bratranec Dudley kohokoli, kdo se pokusil se mnou navázat cosi jako spojenectví, zmlátil. Způsobil, že jsem se cítil ještě víc osaměle, než předtím. Takže ve škole jsem se žádné podpory nebo přátelství nedočkal.

Doma to snad bylo ještě horší. Musel jsem Dursleyovým chystat jídla po celý den, musel jsem uklízet, žehlit, prát a další domácí práce. Zvládal jsem je všechny skoro v osmi letech. Sparťanská výchova. Ani od nich jsem se ničeho, co jsem jako dítě vyhledával, nedočkal. Ano, přiznávám, že jsem toužil alespoň po objetí nebo nějakém drobném gestu. Ale jediného doteku, kterého jsem se dostal, bylo zmlácení od strýce Vernona, když jsem něco pokazil. Můžu podotknout, že ani to se za dotek nedá považovat. Používal pásek.

Pouze jediná věc se podobala něčemu jako milý dotek. Velmi vzdáleně se podobala, ale nic lepšího nebylo. Jednalo se o mlácení mým bratrancem Dudleym. Rád to vyhledával jako nějaký druh posilování nebo co? Nicméně ho nikdo v tom nezarazil, a i když jsem se ze začátku tomu pokoušel vyhýbat, tak čím víckrát mě dostal, tím víckrát jsem po tom toužil znovu. Dudley mi totiž v ten moment věnoval pozornost, v ten moment jsem pro něj znamenal víc než jen vzduch nebo než jen domácí skřítek.

Čím dál častěji jsem to vyhledával a bylo mi jedno, že jsem často chodil s monoklem pod okem, rozbitým nosem nebo i horšími poraněními, která se stupňovala s věkem Dudleyho.  Užíval jsem si to, v Dudleym jsem začal vidět někoho, kdo byl pro mě důležitý. Snášel jsem jakékoli jeho nadávky, všechno, jen abych mohl být s ním.

Možná by se to dalo přirovnat k takovému dětskému prvotnímu zamilování, ale tenkrát jsem nevěděl, o co jde. Ale nedá se to tak úplně tvrdit, mohu s klidem prohlásit, že krom nenávisti a touhy nic jiného necítím.“

Viper se na něj podíval a váhavě přikývl. „Máš na mysli alexithymii?“ zeptal se a sledoval, jak si Harry do rukou přitáhl skleničku s dýňovým džusem. Obvinul kolem ní smyslně prsty a přitáhl si ji ke rtům. Upil z ní. Zadíval se na muže s nevyslovenou otázkou. Muž pochopil a odpověděl: „Alexithymie je psychosomatické onemocnění, člověk není schopen identifikovat emoce, vyjádřit je a někdy prohlašuje, že je ani nemá. Můžeš rozpoznat pouze ty dvě emoce, které jsi zmínil, ale jakákoli jiná je ti neznámá a tak ji v mysli zatlačuješ do pozadí. Kdysi, než se tato nemoc definovala, lidé tvrdili, že takové osoby jsou potomci ďábla. Protože většinou dokázali vnímat jen záporné emoce.“

Harry se na chvíli zatvářil zamyšleně a pokýval hlavou. „Ano, zřejmě to bude i můj případ. Pravděpodobně i v minulosti patřila touha mezi…záporné emoce. Jste psycholog?“ zeptal se hned a povytáhl zvědavě obočí.

Muž se jen usmál a zavrtěl hlavou. „Měl jsem možnost…zažít hodně věcí.“ Pokynul mu rukou, aby pokračoval.

„V dětství jsem zřejmě tou alexithymií netrpěl, protože jsem měl skutečně Dudleyho rád. Zlom nastal v moment, kdy jsem jednou ze školy přišel s poraněnou rukou. Překvapivě jsem to neměl od Dudleyho, ten totiž nebyl v ten den ve škole. Zřejmě jsem svou ubohou zamilovanost neskrýval příliš dobře, protože pár osob si toho všimlo. Chtěli alespoň v jeden den být ti, co jsou považování za nejlepší, když tam Dudley nebyl.

Kružítkem mi na předloktí vyryli takové ty dětské blbinky, že ‚Harry miluje Dudleyho‘. Byly to děti a neměly moc velkou sílu, ale prostě se jim podařilo kůži protrhnout, snažil jsem se to zakrýt rukávem, ale krev prosákla skrz to. Naštěstí po tom nemám jizvy.

Ale toho dne jsem přišel domů, rukáv od krve, čehož si teta Petunie nemohla nevšimnout. Donutila mě si to triko sundat, abych si ho mohl vyprat a všimla si toho, co jsem měl vyryto na ruce.

V životě jsem snad nezažil tolik křiku, jako v moment, kdy si přečetla, co tam stojí. Křičela na mě dobrých patnáct minut, než dorazil strýc Vernon z práce. Nejdřív se divil, co se děje, ale už v ten moment jsem věděl, že mě zbije. Nenechal si ujít příležitost, aby mě nezmlátil.

Ani jednoho z nich nenapadlo zeptat se, co je na tom pravdy. Hned tomu věřili. Ani mi nedali šanci to popřít nebo nějak zachránit. Děsili se jen toho, že bych byl dle nich ještě víc nenormální než to. Jednoduše, strýc Vernon mě ještě zbil páskem. Na záda jsem si nemohl lehnout ještě dva týdny potom.

Byl jsem zvyklý na podobné tresty, ale nikdy ne tak silné a v takovém rozsahu. Skoro to vypadalo, že chtějí ze mě vymlátit něco, co tenkrát nazvali homosexualita. Tenkrát mi bylo deset let, nevěděl jsem, ani co to znamená. Dursleyovi byli patetičtí.

Nicméně se jim to povedlo, na Dudleyho jsem se dlouhou dobu nedokázal podívat a poté, jako by se veškerá má zamilovanost k němu přeměnila na nenávist. Nesnášel jsem ho, ale bránit jsem se mu nemohl. Vždycky jsem někam utekl. Uzavřel jsem se do sebe snad ještě víc a zvykl si na to, že jsem sám. Zablokovali ve mně něco, co mohl být snad i zárodek touhy?“

Viper se opět ozval. „Tomu se, tuším říká něco jako regrese. Jsou to bloky emocí, u alexithymiků nejsou moc časté, protože už se skoro nemá co blokovat. Vznikají z různých emocionálních šoků nebo ze vštěpování nějakých pravidel společnosti.“

Harry opět přikývl a napil se dýňového džusu. „Dobře tedy, vytvořil se ve mně blok, který mírně pookřál, když jsem se dostal do Bradavic a setkal se se svými přáteli. S nimi jsem v kontaktu dodnes. Dalo by se říct, že jsem měl ohromné štěstí, sám jsem nedokázal přátelství navazovat, všechno to za mě musela udělat ta druhá osoba. Vlastně jsem si díky tomu proti sobě tak poštval většinu Zmijozelu.

Je to zvláštní, ale už v prvním ročníku jsem byl v ohrožení života. I když, kdy já vlastně nebyl? Musel jsem se utkat s něčím, co se trochu podobalo Voldemortovi, černokněžníkovi, který mi zabil rodiče. Pověděl bych vám o tom víc, ale jsem si jistý, že většina věcí už je stejně známá, navíc to do tohoto vyprávění nepatří. Zajímala by mě jediná věc, co bych teď viděl v zrcadle z Erisedu?

První ročník uběhl, aby mě v druhém čekal další šok. Opět návrat Zmijozelova potomka. Ten bastard málem zabil sestru mého nejlepšího přítele. Zase mi ovlivnil život.“ Harry se zadíval na Vipera, který se jen zatvářil zamyšleně, a zablýsklo se mu nebezpečně v očích.

Harry nad tím zatřepal hlavou a opět upil své dýňové šťávy. Pohled stočil k polévce na stole, ale zatím na ni neměl chuť. Ještě se mu ustaloval žaludek. Odvrátil pohled a zabodl ho do svých čerstvě vyléčených rukou.

„Nicméně v tomto ročníku nastal největší zlom. O prázdninách před druhým ročníkem jsem se totiž setkal s osobou, která byla pro kouzelnický svět tenkrát stejně zajímavá asi jako já. Byl to Zlatoslav Lockhart. Okouzlující kouzelník, který se skvěle potýkal s černou magií. Měl u nás právě obranu proti ní učit.

V ten moment se veškerý blok, který u mě byl, prolomil. V momentě, kdy si mě přitáhl do náruče, aby se mnou mohl udělat nějaké fotky, jsem po něm zatoužil o něco víc. Viděl jsem ho v jiném světle. To on mi vlastně poskytl ten první dotek, po kterém jsem tak dlouho toužil.

Jistě, objímal jsem i Rona a Hermionu, ale nedokázal jsem je vidět jinak než v přátelském světle. Kdežto jeho…jeho ne. Držel mě u sebe o kousek déle, než bylo potřeba, a i když mě pak pustil, tak mě sledoval tím svým pohledem, který mi kdysi tak podlamoval nohy.

Od začátku roku nás tedy vyučoval a hodiny s ním byly divoké. Za ten rok jsem se skoro nic nenaučil. Musel jsem jenom koukat na něj, ale myslím, že nejsem jediný, kdo se nenaučil, protože on nic neuměl. Ale k tomu se vrátím později.

Jeho pohledy, které mě často doprovázely, jsem si tenkrát neuměl vyložit. Ale když se k tomu tak zpětně vracím, vybavuji si, že se z toho dalo vyčíst, že i on po mně touží. Víc než jen já po něm.

Zlom nastal v moment, kdy jsem dostal trest u něj. Už si ani nevybavuji, za co byl. Možná za můj netradiční příchod do Bradavic.

Byl už večer, když jsem se k němu vydal, abych splnil svůj trest a mohl si jít užít víkend. Došel jsem až k jeho kabinetu. Snad není ani nutné říkat, že nervózní jsem byl skutečně hodně, měl jsem s ním být o samotě. V tom věku jsem ani netušil, co mám od toho čekat. To jsem asi toužil jen po jeho objetí, přítomnosti, letmých dotycích. Ale on toužil asi i po něčem víc.

Zaťukal jsem na dveře jeho kabinetu, ale nikdo neodpověděl. Zkusil jsem to znovu, ale zase nic a já začínal být nervózní, protože jsem se na něj těšil. Váhavě jsem stiskl kliku dveří a ty povolily. Pomalu jsem je se zaskřípěním otevřel a vešel.

V kabinetu se svítilo, ale nikde jsem nikoho neviděl. Místnost samozřejmě byla vyšperkovaná, také jejím obyvatelem nebyl nikdo jiný než Zlatoslav Lockhart. Od pracovního stolu až k pohodlně vypadajícímu gauči. Už jsem chtěl zklamaně odejít, když se dveře za mnou zabouchly a podle zašrocení zámku i zamknuly.

Ve stínu za dveřmi, takže jsem ho nemohl vidět, když jsem vcházel, stál samotný Zlatoslav. „Harry, už na tebe čekám,“ řekl. To byla jedna z mála vět, které jsme za ten večer řekli. Vykročil tak, abych na něj lépe viděl a zatlačil mě ke dveřím, až moje záda na ně narazila.

Přistoupil ke mně tak, že mi zablokoval jakoukoli únikovou cestu. Konečky prstů pravé ruky se dotkl mé brady, kterou nadzvedl, abych se mu díval do očí. Neodolal jsem a zatajil nad tím dech. Pohlédl jsem do těch jeho úžasných očí, které mě chytily.

Neodvážil jsem se ani pohnout. Konečky prstů druhé ruky mi putoval od ucha, přes krk až k hábitu, který rozepnul a spustil na zem. Nebránil jsem se, jeho doteky jsem zbožňoval. Svou rukou uchopil tu mou a vedl ji pod košili, co měl na sobě.

Po chvíli, kdy se jako ujistil, že svou ruku neodtáhnu, ji pustil a nechal na svém hrudníku. Začal jsem klouzat svou dlaní přes jeho sametovou pokožku a užíval si, jak se pod ní vlní jeho svaly. Byl jsem neuvěřitelně zvědavý, snažil jsem se zapamatovat každý kousek jeho kůže.

Přitiskl se ke mně svým klínem a začal se o mě krouživě otírat. Cítil jsem, že byl tvrdý, ale to jsem v té době nevěděl, spíš jsem si říkal, že vymyslel celkem šikovné místo, kam si schovat hůlku (myslím tu dřevěnou).

Přidal jsem ke své ruce i tu druhou a začal mapovat jeho kůži. I já jsem se k němu přitiskl co nejvíc, jen abych mohl inhalovat jeho vůni. Sladkou, omamnou. Dlaněmi jsem vyjel až k jeho bradavkám, u kterých jsem se zastavil. Neměl jsem vůbec tušení, co s nimi dělat. Neměl jsem z čeho vycházet, takže jsem jen náhodně zkoušel zprvu letmé doteky, později různé kroužení a mačkání. Zřejmě jsem na tošel dobře, protože i jeho bradavky ztvrdly a on mi prsty drtil bradu.

Ano, trochu to bolelo, ale i tak jsem pokračoval. Vzdechy, které vydával, mě k tomu nutily. Toužil jsem po tom, chtěl jsem pokračovat. Váhavě jsem mu rozepnul košili celou a něžně se vyškubl z jeho sevření. Rty jsem přitikl k jeho pokožce, kterou jsem chvíli líbal, než jsem zatoužil ji i ochutnat. Špičkou jazyka jsem se dotkl toho sametového povrchu a pomalu jel od pupíku až k bradavkám. Musel jsem se vytáhnout až na špičky, byl jsem tenkrát moc nízký.

Vnímal jsem, jak se sametová kůže osypává husí, když jsem se ho tak dotýkal. Stejně tak jsem cítil, jak se třese. Ten pocit moci, který jsem nad ním měl, byl opojný. Moc je snad to nejlepší afrodiziakum.

Vyrážel proti mně boky, rukama mi drtil ramena. Jazykem jsem vytvořil dlouhou tenkou mokrou cestičku, která vedla až k jedné jeho bradavce. Ne zrovna nejněžněji jsem ji sevřel mezi rty a začal sát. Přizpůsobila se mi tak snadno, až jsem se nad tím musel poušklíbnout.

Zlatoslav sténal tak úžasně, v ten moment to byl nejlepší okamžik mého života. Konečně jsem se cítil chtěný, důležitý, milovaný. Špičkou jazyka jsem několikrát zakmital nad tou bradavkou, než jsem se odtáhl. Byla krásně zčervenalá a leskla se ve světle svíček, které ozařovaly ten pokoj. Zvedl jsem pohled ke Zlatoslavovi a ten se ke mně sklonil, aby mě mohl políbit.

Ale k tomu nedošlo. Zaslechl jsem toho zatraceného baziliška, mluvil, jak někoho zabije. Ucuknul jsem a Lockharta odstrčil. V ten moment, i přes tu touhu, kterou jsem už i tak cítil, jsem nemohl porazit svou zvědavost, musel jsem zjistit, co je ten hlas zač. Netušil jsem totiž, že to je bazilišek. Ještě jsem to netušil.

Začal jsem se obratně vymlouvat, potřeboval jsem už zmizet, ale dveře stále byly zamčené. Nechci tvrdit, že Alohomoru neovládám, ale neměl jsem u sebe hůlku. Zoufale jsem se podíval na Lockharta a zacloumal klikou, abych dal najevo, co chci. Ale on se jen opět zářivě usmál a zavrtěl hlavou.

Hrubě do mě strčil a já přes opěrku přepadl do gauče na záda. Podepřel jsem se lokty a sledoval ho. Přesunul se ke mně a sedl si obkročmo přese mě. Byl jsem oproti němu malý a on byl skutečně těžký. Cítil jsem, jak mi bolestivě drtí boky, ale nic jsem nenamítl. Jen jsem pevněji skousl zuby, aby mi neunikl žádný zvuk.

Držel mě v šachu, rukama mi bloudil pod trikem, které jsem měl pod hábitem, co ležel u dveří spadnutý, nepovšimnutý. Prsty nahmatal moje bradavky, do kterých začal bolestivě štípat. I přese všechno začaly tuhnout, stejně jako já. Poprvé v životě jsem měl vědomou erekci, způsobenou tím, že mě držel v pasti, tím, jakou bolest mi způsoboval.

Možná to bylo tím, že to co jsem si chtěl rozhodnout sám, rozhodl za mě někdo jiný a to co jsem chtěl nechat na někom jiném, jsem musel udělat sám. Ta možnost v ten moment nemyslet, nechat se ovládat někým jiným, byla tak hrozně vzrušující. Jistě, moc nad druhou osobou je na tom stejně, ale já jsem tenkrát potřeboval být ovládán, ne ovládat.

Zlatoslav se vítězně usmál. Seděl přímo nad mým klínem, aby věděl, že se mi z něj postavil. Jistě, trochu mě zděsilo, co se to s mým tělem děje, ale bylo to v jistém smyslu příjemné. Příliš příjemné, abych nechal jiné myšlenky ten opojný závoj smést.

Vypjal jsem se proti němu, když stiskl ještě bolestivěji moje bradavky. Cítil jsem, jak se jeho nehty jako drápy zarývají do té citlivé kůže. Když ji nehty obkroužil, bylo to, jako kdyby do té kůže řezal.

Skrz zatnuté zuby mi proklouzlo bolestné zasténání, ale toho on si nevšímal. Už věděl, jak na mě bolest působí. Sklonil se k mému krku rty a zatnul do něj ne moc jemně zuby. Nebylo to nijak do krve, ale věděl jsem, že mi tam otisky zůstanou delší dobu. Ruce jsem nechal volně ležet nad hlavou, chtěl jsem, aby mě plně ovládal.

Dál už jsme se toho večera nedostali. Překvapivě se u něj projevil jakýsi učitelský pud, že nebude porušovat večerku. Té noci mě nepolíbil. Vlastně mě nepolíbil nikdy. Můžu jen podotknout, že jsem si tresty u něj odpykával dost často, nikdy jsme ale zvlášť dál nezašli. Až později jsem zjistil, že to je jen ubožák, který podváděl, přivlastňoval si zásluhy cizích, stejně jako chtěl moje nebo Ronovy.

Nevím, co se s ním stalo dál, nezajímalo mě to. Byl důležitý jen proto, že to on odboural jakýkoli blok, jsem měl, to on způsobil, že jsem neuvěřitelně toužil po dotecích.“

Harry se na chvíli odmlčel a odloknul si trochu dýňové šťávy. S úšklebkem se podíval na Vipera, který ho pozoroval zpod přimhouřených víček. „Pořád si o mně myslíte, že nejsem nějaký zvrhlý potomek ďábla?“

Muž před ním se jen mírně pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou, černé kadeře mu mírně spadly do obličeje, ale on si jich nevšímal. „Nikoli, vlastně k tomu mám celkem zajímavý komentář. To, co jsi mi tu popsal, mi připadá jako nějaký zárodek něčeho podobného nymfomanii. Ovšem, nymfomanie existuje jen u žen. U mužů se tomu říká satyrismus. Pochází to od bytostí, které jsou trochu podobné faunům. Mají kopyta, rohy, jsou trochu jako kozlové a říká se jim satyrové. Jsou to druzi nymf a vyžívají se v prostopášnosti a sexuálním životě. Z nich vznikly mýty o ďáblech, satanech a čertech.“ Harrymu se zablýsklo v očích.

„Tak výběr jména této kapitoly není zas tak neoprávněný. Ano, máte pravdu. Je to zárodek něčeho většího. Zárodek něčeho, co už dávno bublalo pod povrchem a pokličku tomu odklopil právě třetí ročník.

Nevím, jestli jsem to zmínil, ale v Bradavicích jsem hrál famfrpál. Byl jsem na postu chytače. Můj první famfrpálový zápas byl zrovna se Zmijozelem. Ve famfrpálu, ale i v životě jsou to vlastně pořádné svině. Neumí hrát bez podvádění. Tenkrát jsem byl v prvním ročníku, jediný prvák, který hrál za kolejní tým.

Poprvé můj protivník byl chytač jménem Terence Higgs. Byl to takový blonďatý kluk, který nehrál sice úplně čestně, ale oproti jejich kapitánovi to bylo svaté. Co si pamatuji, mohlo mu být tenkrát nějak patnáct asi?

Rok potom už ale chytačem Zmijozelu nebyl. Jejich tým byl totiž dost materialistický, takže když dostali možnost přijmout Malfoye i s novými košťaty, které dal týmu jeho otec, neváhali a Terence odstavili na druhou příčku. Hlavně proto, že mě nedokázal porazit. Přesně tento muž, Zmijozel dokončil to, co začal Zlatoslav Lockhart.

Ve třetím ročníku, jeho posledním, jsem skončil po famfrpálovém zápasu kvůli mozkomorům na ošetřovně. Díky nim jsem spadnul z koštěte a to byl vlastně můj úplně první zápas, který jsem prohrál.“

Viper opět tak pokýval hlavou a hůlkou Harrymu doléčil poslední zranění. Nyní před ním seděl už úplně zdravý chlapec. „Říká se ‚neštěstí v lásce, štěstí ve hře‘, tuším správně, že v ten okamžik to bylo naopak?“

„Ano, tušíte. Probudil jsem se až na ošetřovně, kde mi přátelé oznámili, že už jsem jak bez koštěte, tak bez vítězství. To zjištění bylo dost bolestné, to koště mi přirostlo k srdci a létat na těch školních je skutečné peklo. Ale těžko jsem mohl jít za Malfoyem, aby mi daroval koště, že? I když…no, k tomu se vrátím později.

Madam Pomfreyová, naše ošetřovatelka, si mě tam chtěla nechat pro jistotu přes noc, s tím, že se za ní v noci zabouchly dveře a řekla mi, že kdyby mě něco bolelo, mám lektvar vedle stolku, stejně jako lektvar na spaní.

Na ošetřovně jsem zůstal jako jediný, což může být trochu děsivý, ale já už byl z předchozích ročníků zvyklý. Byl jsem oslabený z takového množství léků, ze zranění od pádu, že jsem byl rád, že nikam jít nemusím.

Mojí slabosti se právě Terence rozhodl využít. Mohlo být chvíli po půlnoci, takže se už nikde nepotulovali nějací studenti, možná právě proto si vybral tento moment. Přišel na ošetřovnu, ale já si ho nevšiml, dokud jsem neuslyšel tiše zašeptanou kletbu, která mi najednou zapečetila pusu, že jsem nemohl promluvit.

To mě z mého usínání probralo. Pokusil jsem se i tak zavolat a zkusil jsem se posadit. Jenže to už se mi nepodařilo. Kolem mých obou zápěstí se ovinula nějaká černá stužka, která se upoutala kolem pelesti postele. Škubal jsem zápěstím, až jsem cítil, jak mi i ta jemná látka je odírá. Viděl jsem rozmazaně, protože jsem neměl brýle.

Pak zpoza rohu vyšel samotný Terence, poznal jsem jeho postavu, všiml jsem si, že se na mě občas dívá. Přísloví ‚Poznej svého nepřítele‘ je jedno z mých životních, takže i rozmazaného jsem ho poznal. „Ale, ale, samotný Potter tak úžasně bezbranný, nechceš pomoct, Pottříku?“ řekl zlomyslným, ale tichým hlasem a došel až k mojí posteli.

Ruku mi položil na knoflíčkové zapínání vršku mého pyžama a zatlačil mi na hrudník tak, že mi vyrazil z plic vzduch. „Tak dlouho jsem čekal, až se ti budu moct konečně pomstít? Vzpomínáš si na mě vůbec? Och, ale ty vlastně nemůžeš mluvit,“ smál se vesele Terence. „Tak já ti to povím, kdybys nhodou nevěděl. Před dvěma roky jsme proti sobě hráli famfrpálový zápas. Prohrál jsem, rok potom se Malfoyovi zachtělo tě taky zkusit porazit, takže mě nechal odstranit z týmu. Měl jsem před sebou úžasnou kariéru famfrpálu, ale kvůli tobě jsem ji skončil! Kdyby ses mi tenkrát nepletl do cesty, Malfoy by se do týmu nikdy nedostal!“ Zvedl ruku a praštil mě dlaní silně do hrudníku.

Trhnul jsem sebou a pokusil se ještě jednou zabojovat s pouty. „A já jsem přišel, abych ti splatil svou laskavost,“ pokračoval Terence s ďábelským úsměv. Mluvil docela tiše, přeci jen nechtěl něčí pozornost přilákat.

Prohlédnul si mě od vlasů až k chodidlům a zvláštně uznale pokýval hlavou. Zaháknul svůj prst za vršek zapínání mého pyžama a rychle přejel nehtem dolů. Viděl jsem, jak mi z vršku pyžama odlétávají nějaké knoflíky, i když v mém rozmazaném pohledu vypadaly jako sněhové kouličky. Stáhnul se mi nad tím žaludek, ale zároveň ve mně rozkvetla zvědavost.

Terence se vyšvihl tak, aby mi obkročmo sedl nad klín a já si uvědomil, že mám vlastně volné nohy. Uvědomil jsem si totiž i to, že se nemám jak bránit a nevím, co mi vlastně udělá. Nebo si nejsem jistý tím, co plánuje. Pošoupl jsem se pod ním víc k pelesti a tím dostal svá kolena pod něj a mírně jsem vykopl. Cítil jsem, jak moje koleno narazilo na jeho kostrč celkem bolestivě.

Než jsem se nadál, tak mi přistála na tváři docela dost silná facka, až to plesklo. Rozpálila mě pravá strana tváře, ale i tak jsem na něj vzdorně pohlédl. Terence se posunul tak, aby zase seděl nad mým klínem, který už byl v mírném vzrušení, což předtím nebyl. Toho si Terence zřejmě stihl všimnout.

Zvedl ke mně pohled a pozvedl obočí, na tváři se mu zračil vítězný úšklebek. „Tak tebe to vzrušuje?“ vysmíval se mi, ale já na něj jen upřeně hleděl, to byl můj vzdor. Dlaněmi začal putovat po mojí kůži a úmyslně štípal do bradavek, přičemž já nemohl vydat ani jediný zvuk. Došel až k lemům pyžama, které odhrnul na stranu, aby mu nepřekážely v pohledu na můj hrudník.

Jednou rukou přešel až k mojí čelisti, kterou prsty z obou stran pevně uchopil. Sklonil se ke mně a přistikl svoje rty na ty moje. Byly tak příjemně horké, přesto jsem se tomu pokoušel bránit. Pokud nade mnou tak snadno dokázal vyhrát obyčejný kluk, tak co teprve Voldemort? Špičkou jazyka mi přejel od koutku úst k obloukům mého vrchního rtu. Vyžadoval si ode mě přístup, ale ten já jsem mu odmítal dát. Prsty bolestivě zatlačil na moje panty a tou silou mi pootevřel pusu.

Zapevnil těmi prsty moji pusu tak, že jsem ani pořádně nemohl skousnout. Jazykem vplul do mých otevřených úst a špičkou se pokoušel dotknout snad každého zubu, jako kdyby si ze mě utahoval, že ho kousnout nemůžu. Ucuknul jsem jazykem, když se ho dotknul špičkou toho svého, ale brzo si vynutil na mně mou spolupráci. Jeho jazyk jsem měl snad až v krku.

V moment, kdy jsem si to skutečně snažil užívat a i já jsem se pokoušel prozkoumat vnitřek jeho pusy, mě od sebe odstrčil, až jsem s výdechem dopadl zpět do polštářů, ze kterých jsem se předtím nadzvedl. Zmateně jsem se na něj zadíval, ale on už věnoval pozornost mému už plně ztopořenému orgánu. Přes pyžamo v té oblasti přejel prsty a silněji přitlačil. Druhou rukou mě donutil se nadzvednout a stáhnul mi úplně kalhoty.

Ležel jsem před ním téměř nahý, jen s otevřeným vrškem pyžama, a sledoval ho. Nic jiného jsem ani dělat nemohl. Prohlédl si celou mou chloubu a ušklíbl se. Naprosto tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Místo toho přese mě popolezl a usadil se mi na hrudníku. Začalo se mi mnohem hůř dýchat. Přiložil svého ptáka k mé puse, až mi kapka jeho preejakulátu ulpěla na dolním rtu.

Odmítavě jsem na něj pohlédl, ale on se dál tak vítězně ušklíbal a zatlačil mi víc žaludem na pevně semknuté rty. „Jak myslíš, klidně to nedělej, ale upozorňuju tě, že žádný lubrikant nehodlám použít,“ upozornil mě. Chvíli jsem váhal nad jeho slovy a nakonec rty pootevřel.

Přiznávám, celá ta situace mě vzrušovala, od té facky až po jeho drsný přístup. Chvíli jsem špičkou jazyka kmital přes jeho žalud a užíval si zajímavou a dosud nepoznanou slanost kapek, které byly na jeho penisu.

Ze začátku se snažil potlačovat jakékoli vzdechy, které jsem mu svými technikami způsoboval, ale nakonec je neudržel a stejně tak neudržel sebe, když mi jeho péro zajelo skoro až po kořen do krku.

Chvíli jsem sebou zmítal, protože jsem se začal dusit a potlačoval jsem jen těžko takto vyvolaný dávicí reflex. To mu ale došlo, takže mírně změnil úhel a vyplnil moji tvář, do které začal mírně přirážet. Jazykem jsem se snažil oslinit co největší jeho část, občas jsem přes něj zlomyslně škrtl zuby, ale nestěžoval si. I u něj se zdálo, že se mu to líbí.

Začal jsem si to užívat, jako kdyby to bylo lízátko. Proto, když se ode mě odtáhl, jsem se nespokojeně zavrtěl nad ztrátou toho kontaktu. Posunul se tak, aby seděl mezi mými koleny a tím mě donutil od sebe roztáhnout nohy. Na tváři se mi objevila červeň, známka mírného studu. Ležel jsem před ním naprosto neschopný se bránit, odhalený, ničím nezakrytý a šíleně neuspokojený. Propnul jsem se v zádech, abych mu naznačil, co chci, ale on se jen ušklíbl.

Zavrtěl hlavou a prohlásil: „Pokud ti odvážu jednu ruku, budeš poslouchat, co ti přikážu.“ Nebyla to otázka, bylo to čisté konstatování. Napadlo mě, že bych toho mohl využít, ale zároveň se mi líbilo to, jak se mě Terence dotýkal. V ten moment jsem věděl, že ho chci cítit v sobě.

Ucítil jsem, jak mi jedna ruka povolila a já ji spustil z postele, aby se mi dokrvila. Terence to celé zamyšleně sledoval. Dřepěl mi mezi nohama s lesklým žaludem, pořádně tvrdým ptákem a prohlížel si mou činnost.

Oblíznul si dolní ret. „Máš nějaký nápad, aby to bylo přijatelné i pro tebe?“ Mám dojem, že věřil, že mě to vzrušuje jen proto, že jsem nevybouřený adolescent a ne proto, že se mi to ve skutečnosti líbí a že jsem na to čekal. „Připrav se pro mě sám.“

Zmateně jsem na něj zamrkal, ale toužil jsem, aby mě už vyplnil, takže jsem téměř okamžitě poslechl. Přiložil jsem si prostředníček ke rtu a pomalu si ho zastrčil do pusy a začal ho cumlat. Muselo to vypadat skutečně dobře, když tím byl Terence naprosto konsternovaný. Ruku jsem si od pusy odtáhl a v matném světle se prst leskl od slin, které jsem na něj nanesl.

Obešel jsem svůj penis, který už zoufale volal o pozornost a soustředil se na svůj otvor do těla. Chvíli jsem se přes něj jen lehce hladil a snažil se ho aspoň trochu uvolnit špičkou prstu. V duchu jsem si přikázal, abych povolil ten prstenec svalů, který skrýval vchod do mého těla.

Terencovy oči byly naprosto tmavé od vzrušení a já to tímhle úmyslně prodlužoval. Chtěl jsem ho vyhecovat, ale sám jsem už o moc déle nevydržel. Pomalu a váhavě jsem do sebe začal zastrkávat prst. Zavřel jsem nad tím oči a vydechl jsem. Kdybych byl schopen vydávat nějaký zvuk, bylo by to zasténání.

Prstem jsem do sebe zajel co nejdál a zvykal si na naprosto nový pocit. Nikdy a nikdo do mě nic nestrkal, proto tohle pro mě bylo nové. Užíval jsem si to sametové teplo, které mě najednou obklopilo, a donutil jsem se nestáhnout. Logicky jsem věděl, že to by už bolelo. Prstem jsem pohnul a vytáhl ho až skoro ke špičce ze sebe, nicméně jsem ho od sebe neoddělil. Pak jsem rychleji zajel dovnitř. Pohyb jsem několikrát zopakoval, než jsem v sobě začal prstem různě kroutit a otáčet, abych se sám víc roztáhl.

Po chvíli jsem si zatlačil na prstenec drobných svalů druhým prstem a pronikl do sebe oběma. Sám jsem podvědomě od sebe roztáhl nohy a prsty od sebe různě odtahoval, abych se víc povolil.

Otevřel jsem oči, když jsem ucítil, jak Terence přitlačil mou ruku víc dovnitř a držel ji tak. Zmateně jsem se na něj podíval a snažil se odhadnout, co hodlá udělat. Mírně jsem se vyděsil a pokusil se nějak zaprotestovat, ale nešlo to. On totiž přiložil špičku svého penisu k mému otvoru, když já měl v sobě ještě prsty a začal se tlačit dovnitř.

Zmítal jsem sebou, snažil jsem se křičet, ale nic tomu nepomohlo. Můj otvor byl bolestně roztahován a já se mu nemohl nijak vysmýknout. Ze začátku si dával na čas, ale když zjistil, jak sebou melu, tak do mě pronikl na doraz. Cítil jsem, jak mi po tvářích stékají slzy. Měl jsem sám v sobě zaseknuté prsty a ještě mě šukal Zmijozel.

Terence se nijak nezdržoval s čekáním, ani ho nezajímalo to, že brečím od bolesti a začal prostě přirážet. Zvuky ošetřovny nyní byly jeho vzdychání a pleskání těla o tělo. Cítil jsem, jak jeho penis prochází kolem mých prstů. Bylo to jako by mě trhal, ale zároveň jsem se cítil tak uspokojujícně plný.

Po chvíli jsem si na to zvykl a začal si to sám užívat. Jako ryba jsem lapal po dechu a sám začal trochu hýbat nejvrchnějšími články prstů, které jsem neměl ničím zasažené. Začal jsem si jimi masírovat vnitřek a zároveň jsem tak povzbuzoval vzrušení Terence. Blížil jsem se ke svému vrcholu a pevně obemknul nohy kolem jeho pasu. Jeho ruka se obtočila kolem mého přirození a sevřela ho celkem velkou silou, ale nemohl jsem zakřičet. Nicméně tahle bolest mě právě přehoupla přes okraj a já jsem skropil jeho ruku svým vlastním spermatem. Terence ještě ale nebyl. Zrychloval a nakonec se ve mně zabořil až po kořen. To nebylo zrovna nejpříjemnější. Nebyl na to ideální úhel.

Ucítil jsem v sobě jeho horké semeno a vydechl roztřeseně. Ne zrovna něžně ze mě vyklouzl a já konečně mohl vytáhnout ze sebe svoje lehce umrtvené prsty. On sám měl rozepnuté a do půlky stehen stáhnuté jen kalhoty, které si nyní jen urovnal a upravil se. Chvíli se mě prohlížel a potom se prostě otočil a odešel. Beze slova.

Další hodinu jsem namáhavě odpoutával svou druhou ruku a snažil jsem se očistit. Vyplýtval jsem slušnou řádku papírových kapesníčků. Ráno jsem musel předstírat, že jsem asi dostal rýmu, aby Pomfreyová neměla otázky. Nakonec jsem se přetočil na bok, abych mohl usnout. Už v ten moment jsem ho chtěl v sobě cítit znovu.“

Muž se na Harryho zahleděl. Byl mírně zrůžovělý v tváři z toho vyprávění, ale jinak se to na něm nijak neprojevilo. „Tentokrát nemáte žádný komentář?“ zeptal se mírně drze Harryho, ale muž se nad tím jen poušklíbl a naznačil mu, aby pokračoval. Harry dopil svoji dýňovou šťávu a skleničku odložil na stolek.

„Podle všeho jsem Terence musel zaujmout, vzrušovat ho víc než kdokoli jiný, protože jsme spolu nakonec mrdali v každou volnou chvíli. Ale brzo mě přestal tak vzrušovat, už byl až moc prozkoumaný pro mě. Ano, pořád jsem s ním často šukal, ale jen proto, že jsem nevěděl, kam sáhnout dál.

V moment, kdy jsem spatřil svého kmotra, Siriuse Blacka, v lidské podobě, jsem po něm hrozně zatoužil. Jeho zvěromágská podoba byl Smrtonoš. Moje fantazie pracovala na plné obrátky a já ho chtěl v sobě. Bohužel to moc nevyšlo, protože musel utéct, ale myšlenku na to, že s ním možná v budoucnosti budu, jsem nezahazoval.

Často jsem přemýšlel o tom, jaké by bylo mrdat se Siriusem v jeho psí podobě. Příhodně jsem zjistil, že kapitán našeho famfrpálového týmu má rád psy. V Prasinkách vždycky chodil na návštěvy k nějaké paní, která jich měla celkam hodně, takže z něj psi byli občas cítit. V ten moment jsem ho chtěl, chtěl jako kompenzaci za to, že Siriuse mít nemůžu.

Navíc Oliver Wood, ten kapitán našeho týmu, byl hrozně roztomilý. Pro ty jeho oči se snažilo utlouct tolik holek. Ale on viděl jen famfrpál a psy. Netušil jsem, jak na něj mám jít, protože jsem si byl celkem jistý, že je na holky. Rozhodl jsem se začít drobnými provokacemi. Nejprve jsem začal nosit obojek, který mi přesně obepínal krk a skoro ustavičně mě trošičku škrtil, ale to jsem rád vydržel. V klíční kosti jsem nosil schovanou známku. Z viditelné strany bylo moje jméno, z opačné, kterou jsem neukazoval, bylo Oliverovo.

Obvykle jsem ten obojek nosil pod košilemi, aby nebyl vidět, ale nahoru jsem si ho dával kdykoli, kdy jsem byl v blízkosti Olivera. Vždycky jsem se na něj svádivě usmál, kdykoli se na mě podíval a ještě víc jsem se rozzářil, když jsem si všiml, že on zaregistroval ten obojek, co jsem měl na krku.

Ano, dál jsem si ve volném čase mrdal s Terencem, ale to už bylo jen pro naplnění mých potřeb.

Oliver byl zamilovaný do famfpálu, takže po každém tréninku se staral o svoje koště, opečovával ho. Občas jsem ho sledoval a přál jsem si, aby tak pečoval o mě. Jednou, když už jsme měli po tréninku, jsem za ním přišel. Už jsme v naší šatně zbyli jen my dva. Měl jsem pro něj připravený dárek, který jsem nervózně svíral v ruce.

Do konce školního roku už moc času nezbývalo a já si chtěl ještě pořádně s Woodem zašukat. Sázel jsem proto na tento jediný pokus. Musel vyjít. Přešel jsem k němu a odkašlal si.

Nic, byl jen ve své hlavě, kdy pořád myslel jen na famfrpál a psy. „Olivere? Mohl bych s tebou mluvit,“ řekl jsem o něco víc odhodlaně a konečně mě zaregistroval. Usmál se na mě a odložil od sebe nářadí.

Otřel si ruce o svoje kalhoty. „Co potřebuješ, Harry? Co to máš?“ zeptal se a podíval se na dárek, který jsem měl v rukách. Natáhl jsem k němu ruku a dárek mu vtiskl do jeho dlaně. Když jsem si ruce uvolnil, tak jsem si schválně odhrnul límeček trika tak, aby byl vidět obojek.

Oliver na sucho polknul, poděkoval za dárek a začal ho zvědavě rozbalovat. Zpod červenozlatého papíru vypadla černá krabička. Já jsem ho jen sledoval a mezitím, co on byl zabrán do práce, jsem se vedle něj posadil.

Chvíli si hrál s krabičkou, než přišel na to, jak ji otevřít. Do klína mu spadl celkem dlouhý kožený obojek. Něžně ho obvinul prsty a zadíval se na mě zmateně. Vůbec si nespojil souvislosti. „Uh, děkuji, Harry, ale já nemám psa.“

Jen jsem nad ním protočil oči. Natáhl jsem se a rukou uchopil tu jeho, která zrovna byla na připínání. Nasměroval jsem ho za svůj krk, kde jsem jeho vlastní rukou si ten obojek připnul. V ten moment pochopil a zčervenal ve tváři tak, že by mu kdejaký Nebelvír tu barvu záviděl. „Harry?“ podivil se.

Naklonil jsem se k němu, dával jsem mu čas, aby se kdyžtak mohl uhnout, ale byl naprosto konsternovaný. Přilepil jsem se rty k těm jeho. Moc se s ním spolupracovat nedalo, bylo to jako líbat mrtvolu. Zřejmě byl v naprostém šoku. Zasténal jsem, abych ho aspoň trochu probral.

Něžně mě od sebe odstrčil a zmateně se na mě podíval. V očích měl nevyslovenou otázku. „Oliveré, toužím po tobě, tohle všechno je pro tebe,“ řekl jsem, a jako na důkaz svých slov jsem vytáhl obojek tak, aby byl lépe vidět, a známku na něm jsem otočil.

Oliver si všiml svého jména a jen bezeslova zalapal po dechu. Využil jsem toho, že měl povolenou pusu a začal jsem ho znovu líbat, zapojil jsem do toho i jazyk. Tentokrát jsem mu ho já strčil snad až do krku. Přitiskl jsem se k němu tak blízko, jak to jen šlo. Chtěl jsem, aby cítil mou přítomnost.

V ruce začal žmoulat držadlo mého vodítka a i když se ze začátku moc nezapojoval, nijak mě neodstrčil. To pro mě bylo poloviční vítězství. Už stačilo jen trochu přitlačit a mohl jsem ho vlastnit. Zkoušel jsem na něj různé triky, které například na Terence zabíraly úplně úžasně, ale vůbec nic neudělal.

Odtáhl jsem se od něj a frustrovaně si povzdechl. Podíval jsem se na něj, měl stále zavřené oči, ale když po chvíli nevycítil žádné moje další pokusy, tak otevře oči a zadíval se na mě tak hrozně zvláštně. Nedokázal jsem to popsat a nemohl jsem se mu ani dívat do očí. Vstal jsem a udělal pár kroků k východu, než mě zastavil tah vodítka.

Na něj jsem málem zapomněl. Otočil jsem se, abych se podíval, o co se zaháklo, ale Oliver ho držel pevně v ruce a zřejmě si to uvědomoval. Se zmatením v očích jsem se na něj podíval a na prázdno otevřel pusu, ale nedokázal jsem přes rty přenést nějaká slova.

On zřejmě taky neměl chuť mluvit, prostě to vyjádřil gestem. Zatáhl trochu prudčeji za vodítko a já, protože jsem to nečekal, jsem mírně škobrtl a nakonec skončil u jeho nohou na kolenou.

Z toho, jak byl vůči mně v ten moment dominantní, jsem byl tak zatraceně tvrdý. Chtěl jsem ho a z toho, jak se zachoval, jsem usoudil, že i on to chce. Na tváři se mi objevil vítězný úšklebek. Nechtěl jsem ho jako jednorázovku, ale jako milence, takže jsem věděl, že teď se budu muset snažit, aby se mu to dostatečně zalíbilo, a pak za mnou on přileze,

Díval jsem se mu do očí, když jsem dlaně položil na jeho kolena, sjel na vnitřní stranu jeho nohou a donutil je tak od sebe oddělit a vytvořil si tak prostor, abych se mezi ně mohl líp vejít. Pokračoval jsem rukama výš a z jeho pohledu jsem vyčetl, že mu to nevadí, že si to naopak začíná užívat. Nikdy jsem nepochopil, co se dělo v jeho hlavě, že najednou souhlasil.

Dojel jsem až k jeho kalhotům, které jsem rozepnul velmi obratně, opět, trénink s Terencem Higgsem. Nedalo mi moc práce osvobodit jeho, překvapivě, ztopořený penis. Chvilku jsem po něm přejížděl prsty tak, že by člověk řekl, že jde pomalu o muší dotek. Užíval jsem si, jak ho to trápilo, že chtěl téměř hned víc.

Nakonec jsem to ani já nevydržel, navíc Oliver celou dobu přitahoval vodítko blíž a už tomu tahu se nedalo moc odolat. Sklonil jsem obličej k jeho penisu. Jemně jsem na něj dýchl a pobaveně se usmál, když se celý Wood zatřásl. Políbil jsem rty špičku jeho penisu a zvedl hlavu, aby Wood viděl, co udělám s těmi kapkami preejakulátu, co mi ulpěly na rtech. Svádivě pomalu jsem je slízl špičkou jazyka a užíval si tu novou chuť. Jeho chuť.

Zabořil mi volnou ruku do vlasů a sevřel je v pěsti, snažil se mi přitlačit hlavu do jeho klína, jak to už nemohl vydržet. Já jsem se zcela dobrovolně sklonil, povolil rty, abych jimi co nejvíc objímal Woodova ptáka, a pomalu jsem si ho zasunul až po kořen do krku. Tuhle techniku mě donutil Terence se naučit.

Myslel jsem, že se snad udělám jen z toho, jak Oliver nad tím šokovaně a zároveň slastně zasténal. Začal jsem se po jeho délce pohybovat nahoru a dolů. Po chvíli, když jsem došel k jeho žaludu, začal jsem přes něj kmitat špičkou jazyka velmi rychle tak, aby to připomínalo dotek motýla.

Woodova ruka v mých vlasech se sevřela ještě pevněji a jeho tiché sténání brzy vyplňovalo celý prostor. Jemně jsem přes jeho špičku přejel zuby a ucítil jsem, jak se ještě víc rozechvěl a vyloženě mi zatlačil svoje vlastní péro až do krku. A já ho nechal. Ucítil jsem, jak mi jeho semeno plní pusu, naráží mi do stěn krku a já to poslušně spolykal a ještě ho precizně dočistil.

Jeho ruka mě majetnicky vytáhla tak, abych jen klečel, ale neseděl si na nohách. Sklonil se ke mně a políbil mě, vůbec mu nevadilo, že chutná sám sebe. Jazykem jsem mu vjel mezi rty do jeho pusy a k mému překvapení i pomocí tohohle polibku začal být napůl ztopořený.

Sesunul se ke mně na zem, stále s rukou omotanou mým vodítkem a něžně mě od sebe odstrčil. Druhou rukou mi sjel od vlasů, přes tvář k triku, které jsem na sobě měl sotva chvíli od doby, co jsem se převlékl z famfrpálového dresu. „Sundej si ho,“ zamumlal mi do rtů a já v tom cítil ten stejný tón, kterým k nám promlouval před zápasem, byl autoritativní a já neodolal. Musel jsem poslechnout. Přetáhl jsem si přes hlavu triko, které se ale zaseklo o vodítko, po kterém sklouzlo k Woodově ruce.

Ten ho jen setřásl jako nějaký hadr a už mu nikdo nevěnoval pozornost. Prohlédl si mě. Jistě, měl možnost už mě po trénincích vidět, ale až teď si to začal prohlížet důkladně. I já ho chtěl vidět pořádně. Natáhnul jsem ruce, abych mu mohl sundat jeho triko, ale on mě přes ně plácl a zamračil se.

Poslušně jsem ruce stáhl a na pokyn Wooda jsem se přetočil tak, aby k němu byl záda, klečel a opíral se o ruce. Musel jsem mu připomínat tak jeho vášeň pro psy. Nad tím jsem se jen ušklíbl a užíval si dotyky, kterými přejížděl po mé páteři a po kterých mi naskakovala husí kůže. Sklouzl až ke kříži a než jsem se nadál, měl jsem ke kolenům stažené kalhoty i s boxerkami.

Nijak jsem se před ním nezastyděl, nebyl jsem v Nebelvíru jen tak pro nic za nic. Spíš jsem se schválně propnul tak, abych mu byl víc vystaven. Slyšel jsem za sebou mírný úšklebek a následně mě Oliver zatáhl mírně za vodítko.

Jeho prsty sklouzly mezi moje půlky a já jsem nad tím jen zasténal a zavřel oči. Slyšel jsem ho zašeptat nějaké kouzlo, ani jsem se nestihl podivit, odkud ho zná, protože jeho prst, pokrytý lubrikačním gelem (od kouzla), do mě zajel.

Vydechl jsem slastí a roztáhnul od sebe nohy tak nejvíc, jak mi kalhoty stažené právě do těch míst, dovolovaly. Jeho prst se ve mně ve vteřině začal pohybovat, otáčel jím. Zastrčil ho co nejhlouběji do mě a stáhl ho co nejníž, aby vytvořil prostor pro jeho druhý prst, který se ve mně ocitl během chvilku. Wood od sebe prsty roztahoval, roztahoval mě pro něj a já se už třásl potlačovanou rozkoší. Cítil jsem, jak kapičky nahromaděného preejakulátu stekly po straně mého penisu až ke kořenu.

Wood se ke mně sklonil a tiše mi pošeptal do ucha: „Popros,“ přikázal.

Já ho bez námitek uposlechl. „Woode, prosím, moc prosím.“

Slyšel jsem jeho smích a ucítil jsem, jak se špičkou vlhkého žaludu začal otírat o můj otvor, ještě stále roztažený jeho prsty. „O co prosíš?“ vyzval mě dál.

Nad tím jsem se jen frustrovaně zavrtěl, abych mu to naznačil, ale nakonec jsem to stejně řekl. „Chci tě v sobě, Woode, chci, abys mě šukal,“ pověděl jsem popravdě. V ten moment se jeho špíčka přitiskla ke kroužku svalů, prsty zmizely a nahradilo je něco většího a delšího.

Wood mě roztahoval a zajel do mě až na doraz, což šlo tak úžasně, protože to byl nejvhodnější úhel. Užíval jsem si, jak jeho nejširší část, kořen, roztahovali můj otvor a já se pod ním jen mohl bezmocně kroutit.

Ze začátku do mě přirážel až bolestně pomalu a já jsem si užíval ten pocit, kdy se on ve mně pohyboval. Následně ale jeho pohyby zrychlily a já už jsem dokázal jen v naprosté submisivní poloze kňourat, ale nevadilo mi to. Jeho steny pluly přímo do mých uší jako nějaká hudba.

Čím víc do mě ale vrážel, tím jsem se mu nedobrovolně odsouval a moje ruce mě nebyly schopné udržet na místě. Přesně na krku za obojkem jsem ucítil jeho dotek. Dva jeho prsty se pod ním prosmýkly, čímž ještě stáhly už tak úzký prostor mezi mým krkm a obojkem a podržel si mě tak, už nic nebránilo v tom, aby mě mrdal, co nejrychleji to šlo.

Nedostatek vzduchu a to majetnické gesto, které Oliver udělal, bylo to poslední, co mě ještě zdržovalo od orgasmu, a já se slastným výkřikem vyvrcholil, aniž by se mého penisu Wood jedinkrát dotkl.

Poslušně jsem zůstal na místě a užíval si jak to opojení po prožitém orgasmu, tak i Wooda v sobě. Poznal jsem moment, kdy se přiblížil k vlastnímu vrcholu, protože si mě za obojek přitáhl tak pevně, tak jsem se už ani nedotýkal rukama země a on až na doraz ve mně vyvrcholil.

Po chvíli se ze mě vytáhl a začal se oblíkat. Byl úplně červený ve tváři a odmítal se na mě podívat, což mi i celkem ublížilo, ale odmítl jsem to přiznat. Radši jsem si taky spravil kalhoty a natáhl triko. Vůbec jsem nevnímal, jak pozůstatky Woodova orgasmů vytékají z těla.

Chystal jsem si odepnout obojek i s vodítkem, když mě zase cosi udeřilo po rukou. Vzhlédl jsem a zadíval se na Wooda, který se na mě mírně mračil, ale zároveň mu na tváři hrál úsměv. Srazil mi ruce podél těla a odepl mi od těla pouze vodítko, které si schoval do kapsy džín.

Poté mi srovnal triko, aby se zakrylo moje vodítko. Něžně mě znovu políbil na rty, ale už to samotné gesto bylo příslibem něčeho dalšího. Pak, jako by nic, se vrátil ke svému koštěti a já jsem se vypotácel ven.

S Woodem jsem od té doby udržoval celkem naplňující poměr. Doslova naplňující. Stejně jako s Terencem Higgsem.

Tak co? Pořád si myslíte, že nejsem samotný ďábel?“ zeptal se Harry muže, který ho celou dobu poslouchal.

„Pouze pokud se počítáš mezi satyry,“ odpověděl vychytrale muž. „Říkám správně, že máš celkem rád výzvy? U Terence, který to vyprovokoval sám, bylo jasné, že pravděpodobně musel mít zájem i o muže. U Olivera jsi se ale nezmínil, že by se o něm nějak mluvilo jako o gayi, takže ten tvůj plán byl dost nejistý, přesto vyšel.“

„Ano, celý můj život je vlastně jedna velká výzva,“ potvrdil Harry a na moment se odmlčel. Natáhl se pro polívku na stole. Vzal si lžíci a opatrně z ní usrkl a zároveň ukousl nějaký kousek masa. Tu polévku moc dobře poznával. „Vlastně…ten název se hodí k další kapitole. Výzva.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prosím, jakékoli komentáře potěší, to, že je tahle povídka blbost, neznamená, že mě váš názor nezajímá.


	3. Kapitola 2 - Výzva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry začne Viperovi vyprávět svůj čtvrtý ročník z jeho pohledu - ovlivěný hypersexualitou a jejími výkyvy.

„Život je plný výzev. U obvyklých dětí to je zezačátku začít mluvit, chodit a časem se ty výzvy stupňují. V mém životě to bylo podobně, jenom k mojí smůle jsem považován za neobyčejné dítě kvůli hloupé věštbě, proto i mě čekaly neobyčejné výzvy.

Už když mi byl zhruba rok, byl jsem vystaven své první výzvě. Voldemort. Ta mě doprovázela až téměř do mé plnoletosti a i teď by se dalo říct, že se jí nemůžu zbavit, v podobě slávy, kterou nechci.

O té výzvě jsem ale do svých jedenácti let pořádně nevěděl. Takže by se dalo říct, že jsem musel čelit jen Dudleyho bandě, pak škole a krom Voldemorta také rozmarům mé orientace. U nich se ale projevila jedna moje vlasnost,“ řekl zamyšleně Harry a zamíchal polévkou. Pohlédl na mořské plody v ní a mírně se pousmál.

„Je to jako tahle polévka. Když ji dostanete každý den, začnete ji nesnášet, ale zároveň vás něco pohání, motivuje k tomu, abyste ji snědl. Když vám ji seberou, chcete ji zpět, i když ji nenávidíte. A časem se přes to přenesete tak, že vám tak malé množství polévky stačit nebude. Stejně tak jsem to měl já, začal jsem výzvy vyhledávat, už mi nestačily tak jednoduché jako dřív, potřeboval jsem složitější, výraznější výzvy.

A co by měla být větší výzva, než získávat slavné osobnosti?

Během prázdnin mezi třetím a čtvrtým ročníkem, jsem nejenže měl nedostatek uspokojení, které jsem tak potřeboval, ale ještě se začala objevovat dlouho nepoužívaná organize – smrtijedi. Nemusím snad podotýkat, že ty prázdniny byly pro mě peklem. Nejenže jsem většinu z nich strávil u svých nenáviděných příbuzných, ale nedokázal jsem ani vydržet sám se sebou, jak jsem někoho potřeboval.

Pak ale přišel jistý zvrat. Bylo mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu, hráli proti sobě Irové a Bulhaři. Když jsem poprvé uviděl Victora Kruma, chytače Bulharska, zatoužil jsem po něm jako po nějaké trofeji. Pokud se nad tím zamyslím zpětně, on pro mě snad ničím než trofejí nikdy nebyl.

Tenkrát nebyla šance se k němu dostat, měl svou ochranku, všude byla média a dokážu si představit, co za poprask by způsobilo, že hrdina kouzelnického světa je vlastně gay a ..jak jste to říkal? Satyr? Nemohl jsem to riskovat, navíc se tam objevili smrtijedi, jak jsem už zmínil.

Už jsem si říkal, že Kruma nikdy neuvidím a že se svou trofejí mohu rozloučit, když jsem se dozvěděl, že naaše škola pořádá Turnaj tří kouzelníků, kterého se účastnila naše škola, Krásnohůlky a Kruval, ve kterém příhodně studoval Krum.“

Viper se nad ním tak zvláštně zamračil a zdálo se, že chvíli tápá ve svých myšlenkách. „Smím vědět, co se stalo s tím..Terencem a Oliverem?“ zeptal se Harryho a opřel se o nohy rukama, přičemž se mírně shrbil.

Harry se nad tím jen zasmál. „Ale jistě, že můžete. Terence jsem od konce třeťáku neviděl a ani mě to nemrzí. Hodně mě toho naučil, ale už se dál využít nedal. Psal mi několik dopisů, které jsem ale v životě nečetl, spálil jsem je, už jsem o něj neměl zájem. Ani nevím, jestli přežil válku. A s Oliverem. Ten rok tam byl naposled. Po prázdninách, po tom dlouhém deficitu sexu, jsem s ním byl téměř pořád, experimentovali jsme snad na všech místech, až už bylo těžké vymýšlet nové, ale i tak mě začal nudit. Oliver byl až moc…něžný, bylo vidět, že se k různým hrubším věcem vyloženě nutí. Nemělo to už takovou jiskru, jako když jsem s ním spal poprvé. Sice se tomu snažil zabránit, ale i tak jsem ho nakonec vyhledával čím dál míň. Od té doby jsem ho viděl jen párkrát, na první pohled se zdá, že se přes to přenes snadno a má šťastný život s Angelinou, nebelvírskou bývalou střelkyní. Když jsem se na ně ale zadíval pozorněji na nějaké akci, všiml jsem si, že na mě kouká úplně stejně jako před lety.“

Viper přikývl, i když bylo vidět, jak na sucho polkl. Harry se nad tím jen ušklíbl a spolkl asi dvě lžíce polévky, než usoudil, že je zase čas pokračovat.

„Do Turnaje jsem se nehodlal přihlásit. Jak jsem zmínil, sláva mi poněkud leze krkem. Hned po příjezdu Kruma jsem ho začal sledovat. Nic jiného jsem pořádně nevnímal, všichni moji nepozornost přisoudili nadšení z Turnaje nebo znepokojení z výskytu smrtijedů. Nikomu nedošel pravý důvod, ani mé geniální kamarádce Hermioně.

Často jsem viděl Kruma samotného, jak se snaží stranit lidem. Často jsem ho také viděl s dlouhým průvodem fanynek za zády. Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že jim nevěnoval jediný pohled. Měl jsem dvě teorie, které by to mohly být.“

Muž si odkašlal. „Nech mě hádat, jedním byla ta, že mu neseděly osoby, které za ním běhaly jen kvůli slávě a druhá, že jim chyběla jistá anatomická část, mám pravdu?“ dychtil Viper.

Harry se opět zasmál. „Ano, ale nepředbíhejme. Obě tyto teorie mě napadly, ale neměl jsem je jak ozkoušet. Navíc, Krum se snažil všechny zmást. Začal se totiž zajímat o mou kamarádku Hermionu, která za ním jako jedna z mála neběhala. To by potvrzovalo mou první teorii. Chvíli mě to zmátlo, ale nakonec jsem jeho lež prokoukl.

Victor si zřejmě nemohl pomoct, protože pokukoval po všech mužských osobách v okolí Hermiony,“ zamumlal tiše Harry a mírně se zamračil. Ale to zamračení zmizelo jako blesk.

„Pak nastal den, kdy Ohnivý pohár vybíral jména účastníků Turnaje. Účastnici za Krásnohůlky jsem skoro nevnímal. Jistě, Ron a další moji spolužáci na ní mohli oči nechat, ale mně byla ukradená. Já sledoval Kruma, který byl pochopitelně vybrán, vzhledem k tomu, že jemu jedinému bylo povoleno z Kruvalu se přihlásit.

Byl jsem ale zvědavý i na šampiona za Bradavice. Byl to Cedric Diggory. S ním jsem se setkal na Mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu. Tenkrát mě absolutně nezajímal, ale v moment, kdy ho vybrali, najednou pro mě měl nějakou cenu. Čím to asi bude? Chtěl jsem získávat trofeje, překonávat se. Dobře jsem věděl, že nejsem schopný zvládnout oba, musel jsem se soustředit jen na jednoho, zvládout ho a pak na druhého.“

„Tomu se říká ‚cutting‘, vlci tak loví. Odříznou jedu kořist od stáda, společně ji zvládnou a pak jdou na další stejným způsobem.“

Harry přikývl. „Mírný škrt přes moje plány udělalo to, že mě pohár vybral jako čtvrtého šampiona. Věděl jsem, že mě oba v ten moment nenávidí, což mi ztížilo moje cíle. Byl jsem jejich protivník. Nechtěl jsem se toho turnaje účastnit, ale musel jsem.

Vlastně, oni dva nebyli jediní, kdo mě nenáviděli. I Ron, můj nejlepší přítel, mě nenáviděl, všichni. Nikdo mi nevěřil, že jsem to neudělal, že tam nechci. Každý věřil tomu, že jsem chtěl další slávu. K čemu ta by mi asi byla? Lidé jsou hlupáci.

Po prvním úkolu, kdy jsme měli za úkol sebrat drakovi zlaté vejce, se ale vše o 180° obrátilo. Najednou mě všichni podporovali, když zjistili, že Turnaj není taková fraška, jak si mysleli. Musím podotknout, že to byla skutečná satisfakce.

Jako první jsem se soustředil na Kruma. Na Vánoční ples pozval Hermionu, já tam šel s …Parvati nebo Padmou, ani nevím, která z nich to byla. Asi jsem je trochu využíval, ale nepochybně to bylo vzájemné.

Moje společnice mě brzy opustila kvůli chuti tancovat, kterou já jsem nesdílel. Ron byl naštvaný, že Hermiona nešla na ples s ním a tak se brzo vytratil. Hermiona běžea za ním, aby se s ním mohla pohádat nebo co. Chtěl jsem si k baru dojít pro něco k pití, ale bylo tam moc lidí.

Snažil jsem se procpat dopředu, používal jsem i lokty, ale nedařilo se. Najednou mi ale do náruče spadl Krum, který byl trochu namol. Jeho mysl vnímala, ale jeho tělo se zdálo trochu pomatené. To jsou účinky ohnivé whiskey. Akorát se mi to hodilo.

Něco mi žvatlal do ucha a já akorát vnímal jeho dech mírně zkažený alkoholem. Nerozuměl jsem mu. Začal jsem ho táhnout pryč ze sálu, měl jsem co dělat, abych po Krumovi neskočil hned uvnitř s tím, jak se na mě lepil. Bylo to zatraceně vzrušující.

Zašel jsem s ním za roh, kde překvapivě bylo prázdno. Rozhlédl jsem se, zda tam skutečně nikdo není, ale bylo tam naprosté prázdno. Zatoužil jsem si alespoň se ho dotknout. Rukou, kterou jsem měl omotanou kolem jeho pasu, jsem sklouzl níž, přes tříslo až k jeho rozkroku, přes který jsem přejel dlaní. Zalapal jsem po dechu, protože byl tvrdý.

Chtěl jsem k němu zvednout pohled, ale než jsem to stihl, byl jsem zatlačen do jednoho z výklenků, které bylo zaštítěno brněním. Ocitl jsem se přitištěný ke zdi Victorem Krumem. Ani jsem nečekal, že to půjde tak snadno. Ruce mi zkřížil bolestivě nad hlavou, ale já si to užíval. Doslova jsem cítil, jak adrenalin začal proudit žílami. Přesně to, co jsem potřeboval, co jsem chtěl.

Přitiskl mi rty hrubě ke krku. Cítil jsem stisk jeho zubů na krční tepně. Propnul jsem se proti němu, abych se boky otřel o jeho rozkrok, tlumeně jsem sténal nad představou jeho tvrdého ptáka. Potřeboval jsem z něj víc.

Cítil jsem, jak vinou toho tření Krumův stisk povolil a po chvíli jsem ho přetočil pod sebe. Odstrčil jsem od sebe jeho ruce a zatnul jsem nehty do jeho hrudníku i přes látku, co měl na sobě. Nijak jsem se nehodlal zastavit, toužil jsem po něm. Dlaněmi jsem došel až k jeho poklopci, se kterým jsem si během vteřiny poradil. Je to jen otázka praxe.

Stáhl jsem je jen tak nízko, jak bylo maximálně potřeba a mně se naskytl úžasný výhled na jeho penis, který už byl pokryt lesklou kapičkou jeho vzrušení. Spustil jsem se před ním na kolena, podvědomě jsem věděl, že tohle gesto submisivity ho vzruší ještě víc. A měl jsem pravdu. Téměř hned jsem ucítil jeho prsty v mých vlasech, které sevřel v pěsti, až mě to zabolelo.

Nezkoušel jsem se mu vytrhnout, jen jsem se naklonil tak, abych se špičkou jazyka dotkl jeho nachového žaludu a slízl tak mírně nasládlou kapičku plnou euforie. Chvíli jsem ji převaloval na jazyku, abych si důkladně zapamatoval její úžasnou chuť a užíval si to. Pak jsem pokračoval. Špičku jazyka jsem natlačil na malou štěrbinu a zakroužil s ní.

Zvedl jsem pohled, abych si mohl Kruma v téhle póze zapamatovat. Měl slastí zavřené oči, zrudlé tváře, ještě víc červené než předtím od alkoholu a zakloněnou hlavu, opřenou o chladnou zeď za ním. Byl to skutečně impozantní pohled. Stál za zapamatování. Pomocí ní jsem vyvolal jednou svého patrona.

Jazykem jsem sklouznul o kus níž a zatlačil na jeden citlivý bod přímo pod jeho špičkou, čímž se mi z něj podařilo vymámit přímo kouzelné zasténání. Rty jsem přiložil k jeho špičce a mučivě pomalu jsem ho začal do svých úst zasouvat.

To zřejmě nemohl vydržet, protože mě za vlasy táhnul rychleji a ani já po chvíli neodolal a poslechl jsem ho. Tam nebyla jediná známka něžnosti, pouze nutnost a touha po uspokojení. I přes to, že jsem zvládl celého Terence a Olivera, Krumův penis jsem celý nedokázal. Ale to mu zřejmě nevadilo.

Zuby jsem škrtl přes jeho spodní stranu, a co to jen šlo, jsem se usmál. Sevřel jsem ho rty co nejpevněji a začal se od něj odtahovat. Tím tahem jsem mu způsoboval asi něco jako peklo, slastné peklo.

Chtěl jsem pokračovat, ale náhle jsem něco zaslechl. Podle zvláštnosti kroků, jsem poznal, že to je Moody a zkameněl jsem. Krum to zřejmě zaznamenal taky, protože mě rychle vytáhl na nohy a opět otočil tak, abych se já opíral o zeď, čímž zakryl svou nahoru, tak i mě.

Stihl to udělat přesně předtím, než se objevila za rytířem hlava Moodyho. Radši jsem si nechal pro sebe, že se Victor snažil zbytečně, pravděpodobně Moody přes zeď viděl i to, co jsem mu před chvílí dělal. Zčervenal jsem, i přesto že jsem často riskoval, ještě nikdy mě doopravdy nechytili.

„Pottere, Krume, co vy tady děláte?“ zavrčel podrážděně Moody, ale bylo na něm vidět, že zřejmě moc dobře ví, co se tu dělo. Zakoulel svým kouzelným okem na Kruma a zřejmě se snažil dělat, že mě nevidí.

Krum promluvil: „Pane, to s dovolenim není vaše starost! Ja se zodpovidam jen žediteli Karkarovovi,“ odbyl ho Victor. Moody po něm přejel pohledem a já měl nepříjemný pocit, že se skrz něj dívá na mě.

Moody si pro sebe něco zavrčel: „Ať už se to víckrát neopakuje nebo budu muset přistoupit k trestům, pokud Malfoyovi sedla fretka, co by sedlo vám, co, Pottere?“ zavrčel, než se začal belhat pryč. Victor ke mně sklopil pohled a já se na něj zadíval.

„Přijď za mnou kdykoliv na loď, ať to můžeme dokončit,“ zavrněl mi do ucha o něco hlasitěji, než bych si přál.

Mírně jsem si odkašlal a odpověděl mu: „Dej si pozor, Moody slyší…!“

„NEJEN PŘES CELOU TŘÍDU, ALE I CHODBU!“ ozval se vzdálený křik Moodyho a já se cítil neuvěřitelně ponížený. Zahanbeně jsem se vymanil zpod Victora a zamířil pryč. Jeho jsem tam nechal se dát taky do pořádku.

Největší šok ale přišel v moment, kdy jsem našel na schodech brečící Hermionu.  Plakala kvůli Ronovi a kvůli tomu, že ji tam Krum nechal stát. Nikdy jsem se necítil tak hrozně, říkal jsem si, že musím přestat s tím, co dělám. Až ten moment mi otevřel oči a já si uvědomil, že tím ubližuju svým blízkým. Hermionou začínaje, Cho konče.

Moje předsevzetí ale moc dlouho nevydrželo.“

Viper se na mě podíval se zvláštním úsměvem na tváři. „Dalo by se říct, že to je vlastně celkem zábavný zážitek.“

„Ano, zpětně ano, ale tenkrát jsem se cítil skutečně trapně. To mi ale stejně v sexu na různých veřejných místech nezabránilo. Ten adrenalin v krvi za to stojí.“

Muž si odkašlal. „Nejsem si tak úplně jistý, jestli jde přímo o adrenalin. Při sexuálním vzrušení často dochází k tvorbě hormonu štěstí – endorfinu, který se právě s adrenalinem vylučuje. Při polibku právě pomocí těchto hormonů štěstí se do mozku šíří impulsy, které následně prokrvují pohlavní orgány. Na základě toho neuropeptidy brzdí stresové látky, mezi které právě patří adrenalin.“

Harry se nad tím zatvářil zamyšleně. „Hm, o tom jsem neslyšel. Pravděpodobně záleží na tom, jaký to je typ sexuálního vzrušení. Při tvrdším zacházení jsem si jistý, že to je adrenalin.“

Opět si nabral ze své polívky lžíci a nacpal si ji do pusy. Byl očividně zabrán v myšlenkách na hormony štěstí. Pomalu přežvýkl a polkl. Zadíval se opět na Vipera, který mu pokynul, aby pokračoval.

„Dobře tedy. Nějakou dobu jsem se držel zpět, zvlášť proto že jsem měl stejně potíže s nočními můrami kvůli Voldemortovi, který ještě k tomu ani nebyl pořádně zpět. Dařilo se mi to a byl jsem na to pyšný, že jsem to dokázal vydržet.

Zlom nastal, když jsem na radu Cedrica Diggoryho, za to, že já mu poradil v prvním úkolu, šel s vejcem do koupelny prefektů. Prý si mám nad tím vejcem lámat hlavu ve vodě. Když jsem ale otevřel dveře, zjistil jsem, že koupelna už je obsazená.

Musel jsem mít ale skutečné štěstí. Zády ke mně se ve vaně, spíš podobné bazénu, koupal Cedric. Už jen z toho pohledu jsem byl do půl vteřiny tvrdý. Olízl jsem si dolní ret a snažil se zmapovat situaci. Nechtěl jsem ho vyděsit. Z toho, jak se choval k Cho, byl určitě heterosexuál. Nikde nebyl jediný náznak toho, že by spíš preferoval stejné pohlaví.

Spustil jsem neviditelný plášť, ve kterém jsem tam přišel a tiše pod něj odložil zlaté vejce. Neměl jsem odvahu k němu vlézt hned do vany, nestihl bych zareagovat, pokud by se něco pokazilo a nehodlal jsem jen tak do světa vytroubit, čím vyplňuji svůj volný čas.

Zul jsem si pouze boty a ponožky a tiše se k němu přiblížil. Ještě mě nezaregistroval. Užíval jsem té výhody, že ke mně seděl zády. Opatrně, aby si nevšiml mého stínu, jsem si za něj přidřepl a jemně položil ruce na svaly mezi ramenem a krkem. Začal jsem je jemnými pohyby masírovat.

Cítil jsem, jak se Cedricova kůže pod mými dlaněmi napnula šokem, ale neotočil se a sotva po pár vteřinách mé práce povolil a víc se opřel do mých rukou. Zasténal a já jsem byl nucen potlačit vlastní zasténání skousnutím zubů. Zaklonil hlavu a já už očekával, že se lekne, kdo to vlastně je. Musel být asi hodně unavený, že mu to hned nedošlo. Ale měl zavřené oči.

Mně se tím ale vyskytl pohled na jeho nádherně krojené rty. Rukama jsem se začal přesouvat přes jeho klíční kost až k bradavkám, přes které jsem jako ‚omylem‘ přešel a sledoval jeho reakci. I v matném světle byla vidět husí kůže.  Skrčil jsem se tak, abych se víc dostal k jeho rtům, na které jsem ty svoje přitiskl.

V jednom momentu jsem líbal Cedrica a v druhé jsem přes jeho rameno zahučel ve vodě, jak mě stáhnul. Zoufale jsem plácal rukama ve vodě a snažil se dostat k hladině. Ale nikdy jsem neměl šanci se naučit plavat. Za pyžamo mě chytla něčí ruka, vytáhla na hladinu a já se ocitl tváří v tváři Cedricovi.

Zeptal se mě: „Harry, co tu děláš?“ Nad tou situací zčervenal, ale nijak se nezakryl. Já jsem vykašlával zbytky vody. Naštěstí jsem tam nebyl moc dlouho, abych si něco udělal. Cedric reagoval rychle.

Bylo mi také trapně, nevěděl jsem, co mu mám říct. Že ho chci ojet? Že jsem se ho snažil neúspěšně svést? Ne. Cedric chvilku vyčkával, než znovu promluvil: „No, jestli tolik spěcháš, stačilo říct, už půjdu.“

Začal se sápat po ručníku, ale já nemohl dovolit, aby odešel, ne teď. Ne takhe! „Ne, počkej, Cedricu, byl tam totiž…Filch, potřeboval jsem se někde schovat, tak jsem šel sem. Myslím, že tam ještě je,“ pokoušel jsem se vymluvit. Celkem to vypadalo, že mi to i uvěřil, protože zase uvolněně klesl do vany. Zřejmě se přede mnou nehodlal ukazovat zbytečně. Smůla.

Cedric jen zakýval hlavou a pokračoval v tázání se: „A proč jsi teda na mě začal sahat a líbat?“ protáhl, až mi nepříjemně připomněl Malfoye. Nenápadně jsem se k němu přitiskl víc, měl jsem důvod, neuměl jsem plavat.

„No, vypadal jsi tak ztuhle, chtěl jsem ti pomoct.“ Neuměl jsem mu vysvětlit to líbání, ale musel jsem ho nějak zarazit. Pomalu jsem natáhl ruce, abych ho mohl obejmout kolem krku, hádal jsem, že rychlé pohyby by ho asi vyděsili. Chvíli se odtahoval, ale nakonec narazil až na okraj vany a já mu konečně ovinul paže za krkem a přitiskl se k němu.

„Harry? Co to děláš? Přestaň!“ bránil se, zbytečně. Zřejmě mi nechtěl ublížit, snažil se mě od sebe odstrčit jen něžně. To nestačilo a on to musel vědět. Natáhnul jsem se tak, abych měl rty u jeho ucha, které jsem začal něžně ožužlávat. Vtáhl jsem ho mezi rty a hrál si s ním, přejel jsem po něm párkrát jazykem.

Cedric sebou trhnul a chtěl hlavou uhnout, ale já jsem kolem jeho lalůčku sevřel zuby. Celkem jemně, ale dost důrazně na to, aby si to rozmyslel. Celé jeho tělo se pode mnou napjalo a najednou přestal jakkoli bojovat, reagovat na mě. Odtáhl jsem se a pohlédl na něj. Vypadalo to, jako by jeho mysl naprosto opustila jeho tělo, to jsem nechtěl.

Ustaraně jsem na něj pohlédl. „Cedricu? No tak, já přestanu, pokud to opravdu nebudeš chtít!“ Přislíbil jsem mu, ale ani na to nereagoval. Naprosto jsem to nechápal. Diggory seděl na stupínku a opíral se o stěnu vany. Já si nad něj dřepnul a mírně s ním zatřásl. Jedné věci jsem si ale nemohl nevšimnout.

I přesto, jak se tomu Cedric bránil, tak se mu postavil. Mírně jsem nad tím zalapal po dechu a najednou se moje chuť probrat Cedrica nezdála tak naléhavá. Nějaká moje část, ta, která tolik touží po tom ojet každého, se najednou radovala, že ho můžu zneužít. Věděl jsem, že to není správné.“

Viper zase promluvil. „To zní trochu schizofrenicky,“ podotkl.

Harry se nad tím jen zasmál. „Spíš to zní, jako že jsem kdysi měl možná svědomí.“

Nacpal si do pusy další lžíci polévky a pomalu ji přežvykoval, vypadal u toho zamyšleně. Jako kdyby byl ztracen ve vzpomínkách. Trhnul sebou a opět pokračoval: „Nešlo tomu odolat, když jsem cítil jeho ztopořený penis, jak mi tlačí do stehna.

Ještě stále jsem měl na sobě oblečení, nasáknuté vodou. Neobtěžoval jsem se s věcmi, kterými jsem nemusel a jen jsem se rychle zbavil pyžamových kalhot a hodil je někam mimo vanu. Jejich zvuk dopadu jsem nevnímal.

Jednou rukou jsem ho obejmul okolo krku a nadzvedl se nad něj. Druhou rukou jsem jeho péro nasměroval do sebe a pomalu jsem na něj začal dosedat. Poprvé jsem před tím nebyl vůbec připraven, ale to mi nevadilo. Bylo to mírně nepříjemné, ale nic co bych nezvládl. Jeho penis, pod mým vlastním nátlakem, zatlačil nejdřív na prstenec svalů, který chvíli protestoval, než se povolil a jeho žalud si do mě začal podírat cestu. Roztahoval mě a já se po jeho délce spouštěl dolů, až jsem ucítil jeho rozšířenější část v sobě a dosedl na něj úplně.

Cedric na mě pořád nereagoval, ale já jsem to přešel bez jediného zastavení a téměř automaticky jsem se zapřel o jeho ramena a začal se nadzvedat a zase pouštět.

V ten moment se ale poprvé stalo něco, co jsem do té doby nezažil. Vyloženě jsem vnímal, jak špička jeho penisu přejela po určitém bodě, který jsem neuměl pojmenovat, v mém těle a já hlasitě zasténal. Skrz mé nervové zakončení se prohnal blesk a já se pohnul znovu úplně stejně, ale už se mi nepodařilo na ten bod narazit.

Frustrovaně jsem zrychlil svoje pohyby a podařilo se mi vymámit zasténání i z Cedrica. Udělal jsem ještě několik pohybů, než z jeho rtů splynulo: „Cho..!“ Musel jsem se zastavit, nechtěl jsem, aby si místo mě někoho představoval. Natáhl jsem ruku a vrazil mu do tváře facku. Ne silou, aby mu ublížila, ale spíš takovou na probrání.

„Nejsem žádná Cho, já jsem Harry!“ Cedric na mě zmateně pohlédl a zopakoval mé jméno, jako by si teprve teď začal uvědomovat, co se děje. „Ano, Harry,“ potvdil jsem. Zdálo se, že se vrací k sobě. Nemohl jsem ho jen tak nechat přijít zpět. Tak jsem se opět začal hýbat. V jistém smyslu to je něco jako manipulace.

Ale on se nesnažil bránit, spíš mě jen jemně objal a pomáhal mi se na něm pohybovat, dokud jsem v sobě neucítil zacukání jeho ptáka a horko se mi rozlilo uvnitř těla. Já ho téměř hned následoval.

Chvíli jsem se od něj ani neodtahoval a jen jsem na něj hleděl. Vyloženě se mi bál podívat do očí. Nechápal jsem jeho reakci, očekával bych, že se bude bránit, že mu bude nemyslitelná představa, že se ho dotýká jiný muž, no, dobře, chlapec. Ale tak to nebylo.

„Harry, proč jsi to udělal? Je to všechno kvůli Turnaji? Jestli jsi tohle všechno udělal jen proto, abys zjistil, že to vejce máš ponořit do vody, abys znal odpověď, stačio mě ještě jednou o radu požídat,“ zamumal tiše Cedric a pokusil se ode mě odtáhnout. Tentokrát jsem ho  nechal. Zamračeně jsem se na něj zadíval. Zas tak zmijozelsky nejednám.

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. „Ne, já…už na to vejce vlastně přišel,“ zalhal jsem a byl jsem vděčný, že to vejce je schované pod neviditelným pláštěm. „V tom to nebylo, nemá to žádný skrytý úmysl. Já nevím, proč jsem to udělal. Promiň mi to,“ vykoktal jsem nervózně. Ne, že bych byl plně upřímný, ale nemohl jsem mu říct, že jsem ho chtě už dlouho. Nešlo to.

„Vím, že to nebude fér k Cho, ale…nikomu to nehodlám říct, tak doufám, že ani ty ne,“ zašeptal. Aniž by se na mě jedinkrát podíval, tak se otočil, vylezl z vody, oblékl se a odešel. Mžu říct, že to na mě skutečně zapůsobilo, svědomí se skutečně ozvalo. Ano, dosáhl jsem toho, čeho jsem chtěl a ještě víc, protože už jsem věděl, co s vejcem, ale nebyl jsem šťastný.

Už předtím jsem si uvědomil, že mou vlastností, že vyhledávám výzvy, ubližuji okolí. Ale to byla výmluva. Tenkrát poprvé mi došlo, ž sex potřebuji, že mě ten vnitřní pud ovládá a já se nechám. První myšlenka byla, že bych měl požádat někoho o pomoc, že to tak nechat nemůžu. Druhá byla taková, že bych tomu měl nechat volný průchod.

Usoudil jsem, že už nejsem schopen přemýšlet jasně, že to nechám na později. I já jsem potom odešel z koupelny s výčitkami svědomí.“

Opět se ozval Viper. „Vyhledal jsi nakonec pomoc?“ zeptal se celkem zvědavě, zajímalo ho, jak se dá řešit takový problém.

„Když jsem nad tím přemýšlel později, potom, co už moje výčitky svědomí zmizely, jsem si říkal, že tu situaci dokážu zvládnout sám, že se umím ovládat. Ale neuměl. Pomoc jsem vyhledal až později a ne jednou. K tomu se dostanu, ale tenkrát jsem byl ve čtvrtém ročníku, zas tak jasně jsem si to neuvědomoval. Byl jsem naivní,“ řekl Harry a odložil misku s dojedenou polévkou na stůl.

„Často jsem si říkal, čím mě vlastně Cedric zaujal, podvědomě si všímám detailů. Styl vlasů byl celkem obyčejný, sice byl vyšší než já, ale to byl dřív skoro každý. Ani teď není moc lidí nižší než já. Myslím, že to by tvar čelisti. Vždycky jsem si vybíral osoby, které měly nějak specifický tvar čelisti. Ať už to začínalo Lockhartem, který ji měl různoběžníkovitého tvaru, přes zpočátku zaoblenou a nakonec zašpičatělou čelistí Olivera Wooda, až ke Krumově hranaté a vystouplé čelisti. Mělo to pro mě jistou symboliku, o které jsem vědomě nevěděl.“

Viper se nad tím zatvářil pobaveně. „Zaujala vás morfologie mandibul? Nedokážu si představit, jak některé osoby vypadaly, ale soudím, že vás hlavně zaujaly dvě nejvýraznější části. Protubernatia mentalis – bradový výběžek, někteří vědci tvrdí, že se z jeho dřeně dají odvodit mnohé genetické poruchy. Tuberositas masseterica, drsnatina u čelistního kloubu. Sval, který se na ni upírá má v názvu ‚musculus‘, takže ‚mužský‘, tyto znaky jsou právě nejvýraznější u mužů.“

Harry se na něj obdivně zadíval a pokývel s mírně pobaveným výrazem. „Nikdy jsem nad tím nepřemýšlel jako nad maskulinitou,“ vydechl ohromeně. Jeho pohled opět padl na talíř s polévkou. „Cedric byl zvláštní osoba, například on nejedl tuhle polévku jako polévku – lžící, ale vidličkou z ní vybíral mořské plody. Někdo by to označil jako znak barbarství. Hádám, že hlavně Francouzi, nicméně já to bral asi také v souvislosti s maskulinitou, nikoli jako nevědomost.“

„Jak to pokračovalo dál?“

A Harry povídal dál. „Cedric se mi od té doby vyhýbal, ale mně to nijak zvlášť nevadilo. Podařilo se mi tak utlumit moje svědomí. Jak jsem zmínil, usoudil jsem, že na tom nejsem vážně a že jsem schopný to zvládnout sám. Možná mě uklidnilo vědomí, že jsem získal jednu ze svých vysněných trofejí. Všechny výčitky za Cedrica zmizely a já upřel svou touhu pouze k trofeji, kterou jsem ještě neměl.

Moje neschopnost se soustředit začala získávat až moc pozornosti, bohužel pro mě. Všimli si toho mí přátelé, kteří to ale přikládali nervozitě, ale oni nebyli jediní, kdo to viděli. Tenkrát jsem to nevěděl, byl jsem až moc zaujatý opět Krumem, abych si všímal svého okolí. Až později jsem zjistil, že to byly dvě osoby, které si toho všimly a které pátraly.

K nim se ale dostanu později, teď má svoje místo náš drahý Victor Krum. Chvíli jsem s tím kvůli Cedricovi bojoval, skutečně jsem se snažil zvládnout svou vlastní hypersexualitu. Jenže se to nedalo zvládnout, bylo to něco jako závislost. Jako droga.“

Muž před Harrym se narovnal a podotknul: „Myslím, že vím, kam tím míříš. Když se člověk drogově závislý rozhodne zbavit závislosti, začne z toho mírně bláznit, udělá cokoli pro to, aby opět mohl mít svou drogu u sebe, v sobě, je ve stresu a hroutí se sám do sebe, dokud nedostane další dávku.“

„Ano, tak to přesně je. Snažil jsem se, vážně, vydrželo mi to měsíc. Tenkrát mohl být zhruba březen, když jsem veškerou svou snahu vzdal. I přes to, jak nepozorný jsem byl předtím, když jsem měl oči jen pro své trofeje, jsem na tom byl o mnoho líp, než když jsem si snažil sex odpírat. Nedokázal jsem nic dělat, byl jsem vynervovaný, chvílemi jsem začal vidět i Rona sexy a musím podotknout, že on skutečně není můj typ.

Často jsem se v noci budil po mokrém snu a nic nepomáhalo. Jak jsem zmínil, v březnu jsem to vzdal. Bylo to potom, co se mi zase zdál sen, co se mi neustále opakoval už od léta a já viděl, jak je tam Voldemort s nějakým jeho přisluhovačem a Červíčkem. Moje pomatená mysl ale usoudila, že i na tom snu je něco erotického a já se opět vzbudil mokrý. Nemohl jsem tak pokračovat, měl jsem dojem, že i moji spolubydlící si začínají všímat.

Proto jsem si vybral jeden vhodný večer, kdy jsem věděl, že je většina Kruvalu pryč z lodi a zamířil jsem tam za Krumem. Ne, nemohl jsem vědět, že tam bude, ale doufal jsem.

Nejprve jsem zaklepal na dveře, ale nikdo neodpovídal, proto jsem se rozhodl zamířit dovnitř. Celá místnost byla laděna do rudé a tmavě hnědé. Místnost byla skutečně velká, ale nic jiného jsem ani od pokojů Victora Kruma nečekal. Jenže nikde nikdo nebyl. „Victore?“ Značnou chvíli jsem váhal nad oslovením.

Přímo pod nohama mi zaskřípala podlaha, jak se loď houpala na hladině jezera. Nervózně jsem se rozhlédl, ale než se mi podařilo otočit, se k mému tělu zezadu přitisklo nějaké jiné. Ocitl jsem se v pevném sevření docela svalnatých rukou. Victorových, které mi bránily v otočení se.

Na sucho jsem polkl a uklidnil svoje instinkty, které mi velely, abych se zbavil mého věznitele. Nechal jsem ho, aby mě o sebe opřel a nepokoušel jsem se vymanit z jeho sevření. „Ale, ale, Harry Potter samotny, nechal jsi mě čekat velmi dlouho. Byl jsi to ale slobivé koťatko. Měl bys za to být potrestan,“ zavrčel mi svůdně do ucha svých bulharským přízvukem a já ucítil jeho dech na mém uchu. Už jen z jeho hlasu jsem ztvrdl, to oslovení se mnou také udělalo své. V ten moment bych mu odsouhlasil snad úplně cokoliv. Slastně jsem zavřel oči a nechal jeho rozpálené dlaně, aby mi putovaly po těle. Přešly přes mé boky, pas a pak sklouzl k mým rukoum, které jsem měl podél těla. Uchopi je za zápěstí a pomalu je začal zvedat nahoru, tak vysoko jak to jen šlo.

Victor pronesl nějaká slova, kterým jsem ale nerozuměl, ale jejich význam jsem pochopil. V ten moment se mi ruce, které jsem měl tak vysoko nad hlavou, jak jen to moje anatomie umožňovala, obmotaly celkem úzké, ale pevné stříbrzný řetězy. Utáhly se mi nad hlavou a vytáhly mě tak až téměř na špičky nohou. Moje vlastní paže mi bránily v tom, abych pootočil hlavou. Když jsem povolil nohy a visel jen za ruce, mírně jsem se dusil, když jsem zase stál na špičkách, nepříjemně se mi napínaly svaly. Victor to zřejmě plánoval.

Za celou dobu jsem na něj neměl možno pohlédnout. Pouze jsem přes mírně zapařené brýle sledoval, jak jeho ruce vytahují z kalhot mou košili, kterou nešetrně rozepnuly. Mám dojem, že jsem někde slyšel i zacinkat dopadající knoflíky.

Košili mi Victor vytáhl přes paže až k zápěstím, kde mi ji obvázal snad jako další jištění a aby nepřekážela. Tiskl se ke mně a já na dolní části zad cítil jeho velmi tvrdou erekci. Zalapal jsem nad tím po dechu. Terence mi před časem řekl, že v některých momentech se chovám, jako bych byl pořád panic. A že to se mu právě líbí, ale já si to přitom ani neuvědomoval.

Jeho ruce zase sklouzly zpět podél mých paží k hrudníku, kde se usídlily přímo na mých bradavkách, do kterých několikrát Victor bolestivě štípl. Zasténal jsem. On ze mě vymámil ještě několik podobných zvuků. Štípal do nich, dokud pod jeho dlaněmi neztvrdly i ony.

Nedočkavě jsem se zavrtěl a na tváři ucítil jeho horký dech, jak se zachechtal. Přitiskl se ke mně i jeho hrudí, která už byla překvapivě obnažená. Na moment jsem sesbíral střípky svojí pozornosti a soustředil se na to, abych zjistil, co má Victor na sobě. Ucítil jsem, jak se mi o záda otírala látka. Ručník. Kruma jsem vyrušil při koupeli.

Victor zřejmě zaregistroval můj poznatek, protože jsem uslyšel šustění látky a následně, jak se ke mně tiskne už naprosto nahá kůže. Skousl jsem si dolní ret, abych opět nezasténal. Musel jsem se tišit, nechtěl jsem, aby mě slyšela celá loď.

Nehty mi zatnul do bradavek a postupně s nimi přejel až k lemu kalhot. Určitě to nebyl nějaký něžný dotek. Krum nebyl něžný. Ne. Celkem neomaleně mi stáhl spolu s kalhoty i spodní prádlo až ke kotníkům a já z něj opatrně vykročil, aby mi nepřekáželo.

Najednou se ale ode mě horké tělo odlepilo a nechalo mě stát připoutaného ke stropu za ruce, nahého a obaženého před studeným vzduchem. Netušil jsem, kam šel. Mírně jsem se zazmítal. Přesně v ten moment na moje záda dopadlo několik ostře mířených ran a já si málem prokousl ret. Vydal jsem zmučený zvuk, netušil jsem, co se děje.

Než jsem se stihl zeptat, tak se to zopakovalo, opět na stejnou část zad a já už nemohl zabránit tomu, abych nevykřikl. Doslova jsem cítil, jak mi kůže pod ranami opuchá, červená a pálí. Chladný vzduch mi náhle připadal jako požehnání. Zavřel jsem oči a snažil se soustředit na další smysly.

Zaslechl jsem svist vzduchem. To jediné mě varovalo, než mi na zadek dopadly další malé, ale řezající ranky. Zpoza zad se ozvalo: „Moc jsi zlobil, moje koťátko, kdyš budeš hodny, ušetříš si par ran,“ sliboval hlas s bulharským akcentem. Ano, pokoušel jsem se uklidnit. V jistém zvráceném smyslu mě to vzrušovalo. Navíc po mé měsíční abstinenci jsem byl skutečně ochotný pro to risknout všechno.

Obrnil jsem se a zatnul svaly na zadku a zádech. Sice jsem si to tím moc neulehčoval, ale byl to jistý obranný mechanismus mého těla. Na zadek a spodní část zad opět dopadlo několik opakovaných švihů. Ačkoli jsem se snažil, stejně jsem několikrát zmučeně zakřičel. Došlo mi to. Používal důtky. Každý provázek s uzlíkem se mi zarýval do kůže a v místech, kam už jednou předtím dopadly, si dokonce prosekávaly cestu i skrz kůži.

Záda mě nesnesitelně pálila a kapičky potu a někdy i krve mi stékaly po těle dolů. Po pár ranách jsem ho začal i prosit, aby toho už nechal. Ne, nebylo to tak, že bych prosil, aby toho nechal, že jinak zavolám o pomoc. Bylo to to prošení, kdy jsem chtěl už víc jeho tělo a ne těch důtek.

Victor byl zřejmě s mým výkonem (nebo spíš jeho) spokojen, protože na chvíi švihání ustalo. Přešel přede mě, ale já ho skrz zamlžené brýle, které mi ještě k tomu klouzaly po zpoceném nosu, moc dobře neviděl. Po tvářích mi stékaly slzy v reakci na bolest, ty, kterým jsem nedokázal zabránit. Lechtaly mě na obličeji.

Z té doby, jakou přede mnou Victor stál, jsem pochopil, že si mě prohlíží. To mi dokázala vehnat ještě víc krve do obličeje. Naklonil se ke mně a jazykem slízl jednu z mnoha cestiček slz. Ochutnával jejich slanost a čistil krouživými pohyby od nich můj obličej. Dokud nebyl spokojený, neodtáhl se.

Zavřel jsem rozechvěle oči, když jsem uslyšel ještě jeden poslední svist. Už jsem neřešil, kam důtky dopadnou, stejně se jim nevyhnu. Dopadly na moje už tak citlivé bradavky a já už jen bezmocně tlumeně zasténal. Kůže mě pálila úplně neuvěřitelně.

Jako motýlím dotykem přejel konečky prstů přes rudnoucí pruhy na mé hrudi a postupoval pomalu níž. Přešel až k mému pupíku, kde schválně zakroužil prstem. Zachvěl jsem se, tam jsem byl dost lechtivý. Pokračoval níž až k mému penisu, který i přes to všechno byl ve zpřímeném stavu. Pod dotekem prstů sebou cuknul a já slabě nechtěně zasténal. Už to na mě byla přemíra pocitů.

Oči jsem stále držel zavřené, neměl jsem sílu mít otevřená víčka. Bříškem prstu mi začal kroužit po žaludu mého ptáka. Roztíral tak slanou kapičku preejakulátu v mučivě pomalém tempu. Zatřásl jsem se a mírně se pohl vpřed, abych mu vyšel vstříc.

Ozvalo se „Ts, ts, ts, takhle ne!“ Opět se ozvalo zamumlání nějakých slov a já ucítil, jak se kolem kořenu mého penisu obmotává zlatý kroužek, docela těsný, který úspěšně měl zabránit tomu, abych se udělal, kdybych už byl až moc blízko.

„Nádherne, samotný Harry Potter takhle přede mnou bezmocny!“ zvolal nadšeně Victor, já mu měl chuť jen říct, aby si pohnul. Ale on to zřejmě hodlal prodlužovat. Opět přešel za mě a prsty naschvál putoval po mých čerstvě utržených zraněních. Pod jeho dotyky jsem sebou cukal a kroutil se, ale naprosto zbytečně. Neměl jsem jak mu utéct.

On mi to dneska nehodlal nějak zvlášť usnadnit. Do mé pootevřené pusy vecpal dva své prsty a obkroužil s nimi můj jazyk, nijak jsem nebojoval. Zůstal jsem naprosto vláčný pod jeho dotekem.

Když měl na prstech dostatek mých slin, přešel s nimi k mému otvoru. Aniž by mě nějak varoval nebo se snažil být jemný, drze mi hned oba zatlačil do těla. Nečekal, až se kroužek svalů přizpůsobí a pustí ho, prostě si skrz něj prorazil cestu.

Už mi nezáleželo, jestli mě celá loď slyší, prostě jsem křičel. Částečně bolestí, částečně slastí, neboť se mi tohle celé líbilo. Prsty ve mně kroužil, odtahoval je od sebe, aby mě roztáhl co nejvíc a nešetrně je zasouval a vysouval. Netrvalo dlouho a už i já si užíval to, jak se v mém nitru pohybuje.

Jeho druhá ruka se ovinula kolem mého pasu, abych se mu neodsouval a tlačila mě vstříc jeho prstům. Brzy se rozhodl, že je mé tělo dostatečně na něj připraveno. Prsty mě roztáhl a já ucítil, jak mezi ně vkládá svůj jen spoře nalubrikovaný penis.

Než jsem se nadál, prsty ze mě vyklouzly a na jejich místo se dostalo něco daleko většího a tvrdšího. Sténal jsem a zároveň lapal po dechu nad tím, co udělal. Jeho ‚příprava‘ nestačila na jeho průnik. Ani nečekal, až si přivyknu a hned mi obě paže ovinul kolem pasu a začal do mě přirážet.

Schválně si vybral takový úhel, ve kterém mohl narážet do šrámů na mém pozadí, aby mě to víc bolelo. Třásl jsem se mu pod rukama, kňoural odevzdáním a naprosto se mu podvolil. Pokulhával jsem na špičkách nohou a jen stěží jsem se na nich držel. Jeho čurák se v mém nitru pohyboval hodně rychle a neustále mě roztahoval. Vždycky do mě zajel co nejhlouběji a nakonec se vytáhl až téměř ven. Pak zase rychle vrazil dovnitř. Všechna nervová zakončení v té oblasti hořela. Nejen bolestí, ale zároveň i touhou. Byl jsem už blízko svého vrcholu, který mi ale stále odpíral zlatý kroužek.

Několik jeho přírazů mě zvedlo až tak, že jsem ani na špičkách stát nemohl. Ucítil jsem, jak ve mně jeho penis sebou škube, ještě dvakrát do mě co nejhlouběji a nakonec přirazil až po kořen. Hluboko ve mně se rozlila horká tekutina.

Nešetrně se ze mě vytáhl a já frustrovaně zavrčel. Veškerá horkost ze sexu s Victorem Krumem se skladovala v mém podbříšku a jen čekala na to, kdy budu moct vyvrcholit. Ale to mi on nedovolil. On místo toho obdivně sledoval mé tělo.

Přes půlky a vnitřek stehen mi začaly stékat jemné proužky bílé lepkavé tekutiny. „Vic-tore, pro-prosím!“ zanaříkal jsem ztrápeně. Svěsil jsem hlavu, už jsem neměl sílu ji držet vzhůru.

Jeho prsty přejely po vnitřku mých stehen a sesbíraly tak většinu jeho semene. Přešel přede mě a přiložil mi je ke rtům. Došlo mi, co byl jeho cíl. Poslušně jsem pootřel pusu a on mi zastrčil prsty opět do pusy. Jazyk jsem si s nimi začal líně hrát, na víc jsem neměl energii. Ochutnával jsem neředěnou chuť Victora.

Když se zdál být spokojen, jeden z těch prstů přesunul k mému pupíku. Druhou rukou mávnul nad mým penisem a zlatý kroužek zmizel. Stačilo mi tak málo. On to věděl. Mírně mě polechtal na pupíku a já se s hlasitým zanaříkáním udělal. Jeho břicho jsem ohodil taky.

Victor mě ještě chvíli tiše obdivoval, než luskl prsty, mé ruce povolily a já se bezmocně svezl na kolena na zem, kde jsem se zvládl už jen třást. „Moje sladké koťátko,“ zabroukal Krum. Něžně mě zabalil do měkké deky a zvedl. Donesl mě k posteli a uložil do ní.

Byl jsem tak vyčerpaný z odkládaného orgasmu a celkově z tohohle nezapomenutelného sexu, že jsem hned usnul.

Nemusím dodávat, že se mě druhý den Ron i Hermiona ptali, proč si nemůžu pořádně sednout, a vyzvídali, kde jsem přes noc byl,“ zakončil Harry.

„Co se stalo potom? Získal jsi obě svoje vytoužené trofeje,“ podotkl Viper a narovnal se ve svém křesle. Harry volně pokrčil rameny.

„Ano, ale získal jsem k tomu navrch i něco na způsob ‚syndromu vyhoření‘, najednou jsem netušil, jak se motivovat. Jistě, dalo by se říct, že třetí úkol Turnaje by měl být slušná motivace. Ale měl jsem spíš na mysli jinou. Sexuální poměr jsem zvládl udržovat s Oliverem a Krumem najednou, ačkoli to občas bylo trochu složitější. Ač se to nezdá, tak i Oliver je majetnický, jinak by se mě nesnažil na začátku udržet, ale Krum stejně tak.

Snažil jsem se i tady, ale nikomu se nedařilo upoutat mou pozornost na dýl než pár měsíců, toužil jsem pořád po nových věcech, lidech. Ale i vy mi něco vysvětlete. Popisoval jste mi, jak funguje hormon štěstí, řekl mi anatomii mandibul a dalších věcí, kde jste všechny ty znalosti nabral?“

Muž se nad touto otázkou zatvářil překvapeně, ale promluvil. „Hodně jsem toho zažil, napsal jsem hodně knih, pracoval jsem i s různými mladými lidmi a snažil se jim pomoci, ale to určitě nevysvětluje moje znalosti. O mandibulách jsem kdysi četl knihu, zapamatoval jsem si ji, protože jsem se podílel na architektuře jedné stavby. Právě jedna věž byla vytvořena v půdorysu mandibuly jednoho kouzelníka. Prováděl jsem před časem výzkum vlivu hormonů na kouzelníka, proto jsem se zajímal i o tento hormon.“

„Nezdáte se mi nějak starý, abyste toho už tolik zažil.“

Viper se zasmál. „Ne? A kolik byste mi tipnul?“ vyzval Harryho, který se na něj jen pobaveně usmál a pokrčil rameny.

„Nemůžete být o moc let starší než já, mně je dvacet pět, vám bych tipnul maximálně třicet,“ Harry řekl se zářivým úsměvem. Promnul si čerstvě uzdravené ruce.

„No, skoro,“ řekl výmluvně muž a opět pobídl Harryho, aby pokračoval. Hrdina kouzelnického světa se na něj zamračil, ale rozpovídal se dál.

„Nejsem si jistý, co všechno víte o tomto Turnaji, takže to stručně povím. Třetím úkolem bylo projít bludiště. Uprostřed byl pohár, který tam umístil náš učitel obrany, Alastor Moody. Krum a Fleur byli vyřazeni v průběhu a poháru jsem se dotkl naráz s Cedricem.

O tomhle se mi už zrovna snadno nemluví. I když uplynulo už spoustu let, pořád to nepřebolelo. Hřbitov. Ano, pohár nás odnesl na hřbitov. Byl přenášedlo. Než jsem se stačil vzpamatovat, viděl jsem stejný paprsek zeleného světla, jaký zasáhl mé rodiče, a Cedric byl mrtvý.

V ten moment jsem na něj poprvé pomyslel jako člověka a ne jen jako výzvu. Další člověk byl pryč a já tomu nedokázal zabránit. Zklamal jsem tolik lidí. Přál bych si to změnit. V tom roce, čtvrtém ročníku se mi podařilo splnit výzvy, které jsem si sám stanovil, ale ta jediná, která mi byla přidělena, se mi nepodařila.

Moje hůlka a rodiče mě zachránili a mně se podařilo přenést se i s Cedricem zpět. Lidé se nejprve radovali, než si všimli mrtvého Cedrica. Nikdo mi ani nevěřil, že se Voldemort vrátil! I Brumbál to tvrdil, ale ministerstvo to ututlalo.

Moody mě odvedl k sobě do kabinetu. Byl jsem naprosto mimo, že jsem jen stál u vyhaslého krbu, který tam měl a dokázal jsem se jen třást. Nemohl jsem pro Cedrica brečet, slzy prostě netekly, jako bych vyčerpal slzy, co jsem byl ještě schopen obětovat za činy Voldemorta-.“

Viper si odkašlal. „Nech mě hádat, Moody byl zrádce.“ Harry na něj s úžasem pohlédl.

„Nejste daleko od pravdy,“ přitakal. „Byl jsem tak zabraný v myšlenkách, že jsem si ani nevšiml, kolika kouzly Moody zapečetil dveře. Pak se ke mně přibelhal a začal se mě vyptávat na to, co se dělo. Jenže se mě ptal i na to, co jsem mu neřekl. Už v ten moment jsem pochopil, že je něco špatně. Schválně mi ruku tisknul na zranění, které mi udělal Červíček, aby získal mou krev.

Jeho kůže se začala podivně vlnit a on začal získávat takové tiky. Tiky, které jsem už jednou viděl v Brumbálově myslánce. Moody mě strčil do židle, hůlku mi vyrval z ruky a hodil někam do tmy, do kouta. Natáhl ruce a vyškubl si kouzelné oko, které shodil na zem. Na moment, než se skrčil, jsem zahlédl i oční důlek.

Muž přede mnou se začal měnit, až začal nabývat podobu Bartyho Skrka juniora. Vídal jsem ho mnohokrát ve snech. Celý rok nás učil v podobně Moodyho, kterého držel v truhle. Sesílal na nás Imperius, znal moje schopnosti a slabiny, celý rok mě tak mohl pozorovat. Také věděl o té události s Krumem.

Upřel na mě svůj pohled a plně se projevil jeho tik s jazykem. Chtěl jsem rychle vyrazit, abych se dostal k hůlce, ale než se mi to povedlo, Barty mě strčil zpět do židle, až se se mnou mírně dozadu naklonila. „Pottere,“ protáhl slizce. „Dostalo se ti té pocty být před Temným pánem! Už jsi měl být mrtvý!“ zaječel hystericky a šíleně se zasmál. „Stálo mě to téměř rok práce, než se mi to povedlo zrealizovat a ty si prostě utečeš?!“ Upřel na mě ten svůj fanatický pohled a než jsem se nadál, tak mi prostě vrazil facku. Hlava se mi pootočila na stranu a já ucítil jasné pálení tváře, na níž, jak jsem později zjistil, ještě zbyly obtisky prstů.

Očekával jsem, že mi vrazí spíš pěstí a přenese mě zpět za jeho ‚milovaným pánem‘. Ale on věděl, že už se mu nepodaří utéct. Přes jeho rameno jsem v kukátku viděl Brumbála a další. Zřejmě to tušil i on.

Brýle jsem měl na křivo a hleděl do země vedle židle. Neodvážil jsem se na něj pohlédnout, nechtěl jsem ho vyzývat k další facce nebo něčemu horšímu.

Ale to jsem ani nemusel. Najednou jsem na tváři ucítil celkem jemný dotek, v místech, kam mi přestím přistála jeho ruka. Jako kdyby se schválně dotýkal těch nejbolestivějších míst. Tlumeně jsem sykl. Sebral jsem v sobě střípky nebelvírské odvahy a odstrčil jsem ho od sebe.

Ustoupil sotva o krok. Bylo mi čtrnáct, těžko jsem u sebe mohl hledat nějakou větší sílu. Podařilo se mi vstát na nohy, ale sotva jsem se pohnul pro hůlku, tak mě jeho ruce chytnuly kolem dresu a opět mě hodil na židli. Tentokrát ale předem.

Nárazem jsem se ohnul přes opěradlo židle a vyrazil si dech. Barty mi zkroutil ruce zazády a pomocí dobře mířeného kouzla mi je zapevnil, že jsem s nimi nemohl pohnout. Byl jsem hrozně vyděšený, neměl jsem nic, jak se bránit. Mohl jsem jen spoléhat na pomoc cizích. On mi ještě k tomu zatlačil na ruce víc a já vykřikl bolestí, měl jsem dojem, jako kdyby mi je lámal nebo mi je minimálně vykloubil.

Prsty jeho jedné ruky se mi obtočily kolem krku, který stiskly a donutily mě tak i nadzvednout bradu. Přitáhl si mě tak k sobě blíž. Já jsem se na kolenou na židli zmítal, házel sebou, dusil se. Jemu to bylo jedno. Moji hlavu si zapříčil o svůj vlastní hrudník a já se mu musel dívat do očí. Neopovážil jsem se je už znovu zavřít, mohly by přijít horší věci, kdybych je neviděl.

„Pottere, copak tě rodiče nenaučili poslušnosti ke starším? Jistě, vlastně to ani nestihli!“ Opět se tak šíleně zasmál, ale dal mi důvod, abych s ním bojoval, abych ho nenechal vyhrát jen tak. Začal jsem sebou vrtět a škubat víc, pokusil jsem se ho ze své vratké pozice i několikrát kopnout, ale to šlo dost blbě.

Čím víc jsem se snažil, tím víc mě on dusil, tlačil mi na krk, než jsem nuceně a zároveň frustrovaně vydechl. Připadal jsem si jako odpad, když mě prostě hodil na zem. Brýle mi úplně odletěly někam do rohu a rozbily se. Slyšel jsem tříštivý zvuk jejich skel. Natloukl jsem si i kolena a rameno, jak jsem dopadl.

Kopnutím mě donutil se se zasténáním otočit na záda. Drtil jsem sám sobě ruce, které jsem měl tak pod sebou. „To kvůli tobě mě Pán zla potrestá!“ křičel a já se pokusil z jeho dosahu odplazit. Snažil jsem se bojovat za každou cenu. On mě ale dost účinně zastavil, když mi přitlačil chodidlem na hrudník. Moje žebra vyloženě sténala, stejně jako já.

Musel jsem se ho nějak pokusit zastavit: „Ne! Nepotrestá, Brumbál vás ochrání!“ křičel jsem v obraně, nic jiného mě nenapadlo. Jako odpověď mi přišel opět ten jeho šílený smích. Na tváři se mu usídlil úsměv žraloka. Přiznávám, bál jsem se. Hrozně. Nohou ještě víc přitlačil na moji hruď.

„Ne, jen co mě uvidí, pošle mě do Azkabanu. Hodlám si posledních pár minut svobody užít,“ řekl s ďábelským úsměvem na tváři.

Nejprve jsem nechápal, jak to myslí. Když si to přeberu zpětně, tak mi už ta narážka měla být jasná. Ale ani já jsem v tu chvíli nemyslel na sex, proto jsem ji nepochopil, dokud mi jedním lusknutím prstů nezmizelo oblečení a moje tělo zasáhl přímý chlad.

Krčil jsem nohy, abych se aspoň trochu zakryl. Neúspěšně. Cítil jsem se hrozně zoufale, snažil jsem se osvobodit z provazů, co mi držely ruce, ale rozdrápal jsem si zápěstí až do krve. Barty mě ještě jednou kopl do boku. Ochromila mě bolest, měl jsem dojem, že mám jedno žebro minimálně naprasklé.

Barty využil mého ochromení a oběma dlaněma mi zajel na vnitřní stranu stehen. Pokračoval dál, dokud to šlo. Přesně v těch místech mi silou roztáhl pokrčené nohy. Šlachy se mi v těle napínaly a mě zastihla další vlna bolesti. Provaz neumím a ani jsem neuměl, pro moje tělo to bylo hotové peklo.

Krev mi začala cirkulovat mnohem rychleji. Přes obličej, který nabral rudou barvu studem, až k mému údu, který nepochopil nebezpečí a ta situace ho vzpřímila. Zoufale jsem zasténal, nebyla šance, že by si toho Barty nevšimnul.

Uslyšel jsem jeho uchechtnutí, které mi jen potvrdilo skutečnost. Stehna mi pod návalem více bolesti přitlačil až k zemi a kleknul si nad ně, čímž je držel v šachu. Bylo mi špatně ze sebe samého. Položil jsem si hlavu na bok a zavřel křečovitě oči. Nechtěl jsem vědět, co mi hodlá udělat.

O břicho se mi otřel jeho tvrdé péro a těch pár kapiček preejakulátu tak otřel do mé kůže. Oklepal jsem se zhnusením. V duchu jsem se sám okřikoval. Jedná se přece o zasranýho přisluhovače Voldemorta!

Jeho ruce se ocitly na mém análním kroužku a bez váhání, stejně jako bez lubrikace, do mě vecpal jeden prst. Zkušeností jsem měl dost, abych nevykřikl. Už v ten moment jsem si sám začal připadat odporný. Voldemort mi vzal rodinu, přítele a teď se nepřímo sápe i po mém těle. Barty prst zahákl a zatlačil ve mně co nejníž. Tak hrozně jsem se toho malého tlaku toužil zbavit.

On mě nenechal ani si zvyknout, když do vytvořeného prostoru napasoval další prst, tentokrát druhé ruky. Oba prsty od sebe odtáhl co nejdál a vecpal mezi ně svého ptáka. Hned co prsty vyklouzl, tak do mě zajel až na doraz.

Moc přesně si to dál nepamatuji. Křičel jsem, hodně. Všechno bylo bez přípravy, bez lubrikace. Na to jsem nebyl zvyklý ani já. Cítil jsem strašnou bolest, nervová zakončení byla čím dál víc podrážeděná, pálila. Letmo jsem zaznamenal, že mi pár malých horkých pramínků lepkavé tekutiny stéká ze zadku na zem. Netuším, jak dlouho to trvalo. Křičel jsem, dokud mi to moje hlasivky dovolily. S každým přírazem se Skrk bořil do mě hlouběji a bolelo to snad ještě víc. Měl jsem dojem, že mi trhá vnitřnosti.

Když se vysílení z Turnaje, z Voldemorta a teď ze Skrka sečetlo, svět mi brzo zčernal.

Probudil jsem až na ošetřovně. Madam Pomfreyovou přivolal až můj suchý a sípavý křik. Hlasivky jsem měl stále poničené. Dala mi lektvar na Uklidnění a ujistila mě, že všechno už je v pořádku. Pak jsem opět usnul, zřejmě zase prácí lektvaru.

Když jsem se probudil, u mojí postele stál Brumbál, madam Pomfreyová a McGonagallová. Viditelně znejistili, když zjistili, že jsem vzhůru. Chvíli jsem zmateně sledoval jejich domluvu gesty. Pochopil jsem, že se nemůžou dohodnout, kdo z nich bude mluvit. Nakonec se toho ujala madam Pomfreyová.

„Pane Pottere,“ odkašlala si. „Harry, po útoku pana, hm, Skrka juniora, jsme ti museli vyléčit četná zranění. Měl jsi prasklé žebro, mnoho podlitin a hodně dalších zranění, včetně poranění konečníku po zřejmém znásilnění. Protože ještě nejsi plnoletý, dokonce ti ani nebylo patnáct, tak o tom budeme muset informovat tvé příbuzné.“ To se přese mě přehnala vlna děsu.

Prudce jsem zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne! Ne, prosím! Dursleyovým to neříkejte!“ prosil jsem. Nechtěl jsem, aby Dursleyovi věděli, co se mi stalo. Akorát by to bylo ještě větší peklo než obvykle."

Muž se na něj díval s mírně pootevřenou pusou v šoku. Harry brzy jeho upřený pohled nevydržel a odvrátil se od něj. Víc se zabalil do deky, jako by ho mohla ochránit před okolním světem. „Je to zvláštní,“ řekl Harry. „Když jsem se v druhém ročníku setkal se vzpomínkou Voldemorta, kdy byl mladý. Jeho mandibula byla velmi podobná té Bartemiuse Skrka juniora. Vystouplé lícní kosti, zakulacená brada, klouby ostře vystouplé.“ Podobné jako máte vy. Pomyslel si Harry.

  
„V psychologii existuje směr – nature versus nurture. Hádají se, co určuje ontogenezi a charakter u lidí. Jestli to určuje prostředí nebo dědičnost. Dědičnost mandibul tohoto tvaru pravděpodobně znamená souvislost, z tvého popisu bych odvodil, že to bude vychytralost, přeci jen, oba dokázali velké věci, ač se ti to líbit nemusí,“ pronesl Viper.  
Harry nad tím pokýval hlavou. „Docela bych řekl, že to sedí. Je zvláštní, podobné mi řekl ten, kdo mi prodal mou první hůlku.“ Viper jen pokrčil rameny. „Bartemiuse Skrka jsem už nikdy neviděl, asi bych na něj ani pohled nesnesl. Pokořil mě, řekl bych, že mi zničil život. Ale to není pravda, nejde zničit něco, co už zničené je. Tím, jak mi ublížil, dal poslední ránu. Najednou jsem si připadal naprosto odpudivý, nemilovaný.

  
Ze začátku jsem vyhledával sex proto, že ty lidi mě v ten moment zbožňovali. Až časem jsem si z toho udělal osobní soutěž. Jenže díky Skrkovi mi už nestačilo nic z toho, co mi pomáhalo. Přišel jsem o Olivera, o Kruma, o Cedrica. Momentálně mě nenapadá jméno pro tuto kapitolu. Pojmenuju ji v průběhu.“

**Author's Note:**

> Jistě, vím, že nymfomanie u mužů neexistuje, u mužů to je něco jiného, což v průběhu děje budu vysvětlovat, v podstatě jediný důvod, proč se tak ta povídka jmenuje je, že vychází z filmu jménem Nymphomaniac, který měl premiéru na přelomu roku 2013/2014 a je strukturovaná jako ten film.


End file.
